¡DE MI PROPIEDAD! (Snarry)
by maluvlz
Summary: Harry Potter se lamenta por muchas muertes que la guerra contra Voldemort dejó, pero hay una en particular que no lo deja dormir... ¿Por qué? ¿Porque sí está muerto? Severus Snape está muerto ¿No?
1. Capítulo 1- Ni siquiera a Severus Snape

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió caminaba por un parque en Nueva York. Le gustaba pasar por ahí de vez en cuando, los muggles no sabían su nombre, no lo volteaban a ver y no era detenido cada 2 minutos siendo abrazado por alguien o siendo acosado por mujeres

-Puff! Si supieran... —Murmuró—

Se sentía raro con la inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad que recorría su cuerpo, la guerra contra Voldemort había finalizado. Él había ganado. El bien había ganado. Sus amigos Ron y Hermione seguían con él. El término de tranquilidad era nuevo en su sistema.

Nadie quién me quiera matar, nadie quién me quiera hacer daño. —Pensó—

De un momento a otro ese pensamiento fue corrompido ya que dirigió su mente a otro lugar, las muertes que habían dejado la guerra. Fred Weasley murió. Molly estaba destrozada y George permanecía ahí. Guardando silencio viendo el cuerpo de su hermano. Espero estés bien, George. —Pensó. — Compañeros de clases. La esposa de Lupin había muerto; Nymphadora Tonks, dejando a su hijo huerfano de madre y a un viudo... El pequeño estaba en buenas manos pensó. Lupin es un extraordinario padre y sé que lo llenará de historias sobre su mamá.

Después imaginó todas las locuras que Sirius le enseñaria a Teddy. Una delicada sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

-Me encantará ver eso. —Pensó.—

Él no había podido visitarlos pues sólo habían pasado unos meses y prefirió simplemente alejarse, olvidar en sus vacaciones que era el Gran Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió y casi lo olvidaba... Ahora el nuevo nombre como el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico.

-¿Por qué rayos los magos y brujas insisten con esos absurdos nombres? Sólo quiero terminar mi último año con esta tranquilidad que no sabía que podía sentir. Con ningún otro sentimiento más. No quiero.

Toda esa tarde se la pasó viendo niños y familias jugando en el parque. Pero una pareja llamó su atención. Eran dos hombres, iban tomados de la mano. El mayor le susurraba algo al oído al otro. Sonreían como si sólo existieran ellos dos. Y sus sentimientos fueron transformados hacía la muerte de Severus Snape. Él fue la última persona que observó a Snape a los ojos. La última persona que lo observó llorar. Cuando él miró aquéllos ojos negros pudo sentir el dolor.

-¿Por qué pienso en Severus? ¿Por qué no sales de mi maldita mente, Snape? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Y definitivamente aclaró sus dudas y esa era la razón del porqué evitaba pensar en Severus Snape.

Él no asistió al funeral de éste. Se sentía un poco mal por ello. Hermione y Ron me quisieron hablar sobre el tema pero yo ya no quería saber más de ello. Estaba agobiado. Ya no quería enterrar a nadie más.

-Ni siquiera a Severus Snape. —Susurró—


	2. Capítulo 2- Esto trataba de decirte

Me levanté esa mañana, era el último día de vacaciones, Me comuniqué con Mione, por la red flu. Le pedí a Hermione que si me podía comprar los que necesitaría este año, ella accedió amablemente, me comentó que teníamos que hablar sobre algo, pero no la dejé terminar.

-Ya me contarás mañana, en Hogwarts.

-Harry, en verdad necesitas escucharme. Insistió. Es importa...

No la dejé terminar y le repetí -En Hogwarts.

Era momento de comenzar a empacar, me había venido a Nueva York sin equipaje, quería comprar ropa acá. Y eso hice prácticamente todas mis vacaciones, me la pasaba al estilo muggle. Cuando dije que quería alejarme del mundo mágico en mis vacaciones, hablaba en serio. Tanto así que compré un departamento en esta linda ciudad. Estaba en frente del lindo parque; Central Park. Cuando me decidí a comprarlo por fin sentí que utilizaba la fortuna que me fue heredada por mis padres para algo que en verdad anhelaba. Me sentía tan bien en ese departamento.

Sólo un año más. Pensé. Después pasaré mucho tiempo aquí. Al menos cuando no estuviese trabajando como auror. Me contradije

Este año iría en escoba a Hogwarts. Antes de que existiera el actual transporte, los estudiantes tenían que buscar otras alternativas, una de ellas era la escoba ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser? Ya que no quería ir al Expreso de Hogwarts, Ni mucho menos a Londres.

-Plataforma (9¾). Susurré. Recordando la primera vez que Hagrid me dejó ahí. Sonreí al recordar que ahí conocí a la familia Weasley. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que años después estaríamos así? Llorando por héroes caídos. Llorando por los daños. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? ¿no? Enemigos... Que se volvieron amigos y amigos que... Bufó y volvió a empacar las cosas.

Al siguiente día...

\- ¡Snape! Corrí presionando la mordida que le había hecho nagini por órdenes de Voldemort.

Él me miraba... Con esos penetrantes ojos que años anteriores me habían intimidado tanto. Estos eran distintos, podía sentir su tristeza, su dolor.

Miré a Hermione y a Ron, buscando ayuda. ¡Desesperado! Ellos negaron.

Volví a mirarlo y...

Desperté. Toqué mis ojos, estaba llorando. El mismo sueño después de estos dos meses. Por alguna razón yo revivía aquél momento, casi siempre.

Vi el reloj, y me di prisa a darme una ducha, ¡Dios, Harry! ¡Te encanta llegar tarde! Me regañé.

Tomé mi escoba, levité mi equipaje. Y salí rumbo a Hogwarts. Sentí algo presionando mi corazón, un presentimiento. Pero como siempre, no le hice caso.

Horas después de este pesado viaje llegué a ese gran castillo. No se veía tan mal después de todo. Supongo que estos meses iniciaron remodelaciones como era de esperarse. Conforme más me acercaba y prestaba aún más atención se podían apreciar algunas diferencias... Me gustaba. Pues así nunca se olvidaría lo fuertes que fueron las personas que lucharon ese día.

Me acerqué y bajé las cosas, y prometí nunca volar por tantas horas en escoba. ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser? ¡Joder! Sí que lo fue. Me acerqué al profesor Filius Flitwick, me obsequió una cálida sonrisa.

Deja aquí tus cosas, Potter. Y entra.

Entré y vi que Flitwick se encargaba del hechizo protector de Hogwarts. ¡Perfecto! ¡Llegaste tarde! Pensé.

Apenas entré vi que Ron y Hermione estaban ahí, viendo por todos lados en frente del gran comedor.

-¿Esperan a alguien?

Hermione y Ron me miraron. Algo sorprendidos me abrazaron.

Qué bien se sentía estar en casa.

Ron fue el primero en abandonar el abrazo.

-¡¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO?! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¡TE VAS SIN DECIR NADA! No teníamos cómo contactarte -Comenzó a bajar la voz- Mi mamá estuvo preguntando por ti todas las vacaciones pensando que estabas muerto y me amenazó que si...

Interrumpí al pelirrojo cuando noté que estaba siendo dramático.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Tranquilo, Ron. Yo ya hablaré con tu mamá después ¿De acuerdo? Sólo quería...

-Él sólo quería alejarse de toda la magia sea buena o mala ¿No es así, Harry?. Me interrumpió Hermione.

Asentí. Y prosiguió. Harry... acerca de es-o... tartamudeó. Tragando saliva, prosiguió. Tienes que saber algo sobre aquella batalla. Tienes que saber sobre algo que nos enteramos Ron y yo. Tienes que saber algo sobre el funeral de...

-¡Estudiantes! La cena está por comenzar. Entren. ¡Ya!. Apareció Flitwick.

Los tres nos miramos y pudé notar la preocupación de Hermione. ¿Qué tratas de decirme Mione?

Abrí la puerta del comedor dejando ver a esa gran sala que había extrañado. Todos los ojos se posaron en nosotros tres. Pero mi vista se quedó hipnotizada por esos ojos en la mesa de profesores que me observaban con atención. Por esos ojos que yo tanto conocía. Esos ojos penetrantes. Esa mirad... Mis pensamientos fueron pausados.

-Esto trataba de decirte, Harry. Dijo Hermione.

-Severus Snape está vivo. Terminó Ron.


	3. Capítulo 3- Las piezas no cuadran

Severus Snape, está vivo. Severus Snape está vivo... La voz de Ron hacía eco en mi cabeza. Juré que había estado en la misma posición viendo al Profesor Snape por horas. Él ya no me miraba.

***FLASHBACK***

Echaba un vistazo a la habitación, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché unos pasos que venían corriendo hacía mí. Levanté la varita por puro instinto. Creo que en el fondo estaba asustado... estaba asustado.

Abrieron la puerta y era Mione. Se veía agitada, como si hubiese recorrido un maratón hacía la habitación.

-¿Hermione? ¡¿Todo bien?! —Pregunté alarmado—

-H-a-rry ti-en-e-ss- que es-cu... la interrumpí.

-Tranquila, respira. No te estoy comprendiendo, tienes que respirar.

Se comenzaron a escuchar otros pasos, y era Ron, con la misma cara de agitado que tenía su pareja momentos antes.

-¡HARRYYYYYYYY!

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?! —grité fastidiado.— Yo... lo siento. sólo que ninguno de los dos dice nada y me ponen nervioso.

Hermione se había tranquilizado y me miro.

-Harry, escuchamos algo en la oficina de Dumbledore. Algo que no cuadra en la historia.

Ron le siguió -¡Sí! Se trata sobre Severu...

-¡Basta! No quiero hablar más de esto ¡¿Me escucharon?! Y menos de la muerte de Severus. Repito. ¡Yo estuve ahí! —Grité— Mientras salía por la habitación.

-¡Harry! ¡Detente! Los gritos de mis amigos se hacían cada vez más lejanos, cuando salí prometí olvidarme del mundo mágico durante estos meses.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Algo que no cuadra en la historia... Escuchaba la voz de Mione. Al recordar ese día.

Un pellizco de Hermione me regresó a la realidad.

-¡Auch!

-Harry, camina... nos están observando. Dijo casi en susurro tomándome por el brazo. Ron nos siguió. Y efectivamente todos nos estaban observando, no me pareció extraño. Muchos de los que me miraban me demostraban agradecimiento, otros rencor, odio... Muchos de ellos eran hijos de seguidores de Voldemort, y algunos tenían a sus padres en Azkaban gracias al niño-que-vivió. Llegamos a nuestra mesa, todos nos sonrieron y tomamos asiento. Hermione y Ron me miraban asustados... lo podía sentir. ¡Qué! ¿Sentir? Yo en estos momentos no sentía ¡NADA!

-Ha-rr-y... ¿Estás bien? Parece qu-e viste un f-antasma... —Dijo Neville nervioso.—

Mientras que Ginny me analizaba preocupada.

Ron sonrió burlonamente

-Bueno, Neville. Él prácticamente vio a un muerto... ¿Muerto vivo? —Se contradijo—

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Ron. -¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

-Él est-á vi-v-o... —Respondí—

-¡Y más joven! —Dijo Seamus—-He de admitir que se ve apuesto.—Puso una sonrisa pervertida—

-¿Cómo? pregunté mirando a Ron y a Hermione que me observaban preocupados.

-Bueno, pues fácil. Él está más joven por lo tanto es más apuesto ya que se le ve... —divagaba Seamus—

-¡Eso no! ¿Cómo lo sabían? ¿Por qué está vivo?

-Harry, ese día que todos regresaríamos a nuestros respectivos hogares, tratamos de decirte lo que escuchamos en la oficina de Dumbledore. Pero tú... tú te fuiste.

-¡¿Qué escucharon?! —Pregunté exasperado—

-Harry, tranquilo. —Dijo Ron—

Hermione tomó aire y siguió. Nosotros escuchamos a Kingsley y a Bones, hablar con Dumbledore. Sobre que no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Severus Snape. Yo sólo supuse que si el cuerpo no estaba en la casa de los gritos. Él tenía que estar vivo.

-Pero... ¿Su funeral? ¿Hubo siquiera un funeral? —Pregunté ya más tranquilo—

-Dumbledore insistió en que tenían que hacer un funeral dedicado a él.

-Bones, dijo que era algo tonto. Siguió Ron. ¿Cómo ibas a enterrar algo que no estaba ahí? pero Mcgonadall respondió furiosa. Diciendo que era por su memoria. Para que las personas pudieran ir y agradecerle lo que hizo. Para que... las personas tuvieran un lugar en el cuál despedirse, llorar o desahogarse con él. Ya que cuando las personas mueren, no se van del todo.

-Claramente refiriéndose a Dumbledore. —Terminó Hermione—

-Un mes después se dio la noticia de que estaba vivo. Mcgonadall y Dumbledore estaban felices por tal noticia. —Dijo Neville—

-¡Salió en el profeta, Harry! —Dijo un emocionado Seamus—

Harry volteó hacía la mesa de los profesores y observo con atención a Severus, estaba más joven. Y bastante sexy... pensó ¿Qué? ¿Sexy? ¡Basta, Harry!. Desvié mi mirada y suspiré. Bueno, al menos ya no soñaré lo mismo.

Dumbledore nos dio un discurso bastante emotivo. Diciendo que los tiempos oscuros habían pasado, pero que no significaba que debíamos bajar la guardia. Pues incluso la rosa más bella tiene espinas. Continuó presentando a los nuevos profesores, y yo... Dejé de poner atención. ¡Severus Snape estaba ahí!

-Harry ¿Te la pasaste bien estas vacaciones? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz de Ginny.—

Ella y yo habíamos decidido darnos un tiempo, yo necesitaba uno urgentemente. Yo no sabía que era gay cuando estaba con ella. No la quería lastimar en realidad... Es una buena chica después de todo ¿no?

-Sí, Ginny. Le regalé una cálida sonrisa. Y dije, -Creo que estoy algo cansado...

-Pero, no has comido nada, Harry. Deberías hacerlo. —Me sugirió Ginny—

-Sí, debería. Para ser sincero en realidad no puedo pasarme nada de lo que está aquí. Me retiro. Y por inercia observé hacía la mesa de profesores, ahí estaban. Justo como los quería a ese par. Observándome. Severus enarcó una ceja lo siguió una sonrisa burlona y siguió la conversación que sostenía con Mcgonadall.

Llegué a mi habitación, apresurado. Quería ducharme y olvidar que este día... ¡Vaya que tuvo sorpresas! Cuando terminé, me acerqué a mi cama y me dejé caer. Estaba tan cansado... que apenas cerré los ojos caí en un profundo sueño.


	4. Capítulo 4- ¿Me extrañó?

NARRA SEVERUS

Hoy era el gran día, el día donde regresaría con esos malcriados y tontos niños que lo único que hacían era desperdiciar a un gran maestro de pociones. ¿Les costará tanto levantar un libro y leer? Mejor me hubiese muerto. —Murmuró—

Vio por la ventana fastidiado por la luz que esta irradiaba. Era un día bastante cálido. Su mente fue dirigida hacía Harry. Ayer en el comedor Severus no fue nada cuidadoso al observar al muchacho. Le gustó como Potter se quedó petrificado observándole, le gustó verlo sorprendido. Le gustó que el chico se sonrojará cuando éste le dedico su sonrisa burlona. Potter había crecido. No recordaba haberlo visto tan maduro. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto pensaría que... yo, le guardo algún tipo de cariño al Señor Potter. ¿Y eso claramente no era así? ¿no? Definitivamente él ya había agobiado a su mente con tantas preguntas.

Se dirigió al gran comedor antes de dar la clase a los mocosos de segundo año. Quería ver a Potter, tenía la necesidad de cruzarse con él ¡Que lo viera! Siguió su paso, viendo como algunos alumnos susurraban detrás de él. Lo había olvidado yo era ese Antihéroe del cuál las chicas estaban enamoradas y bueno, también algunos chicos. —Pensó— Llegó al comedor pero Potter ni la sabelotodo al igual que el pelirrojo, ninguno de ellos estaban ahí. Así que tomó asiento y bebió su café con algunas tostadas. Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en la masacre que les esperaba a los de segundo año.

NARRA HARRY

-¡HARRY DESPIERTA! ¡HARRY! Reconocí las voces de Neville y Ron, preocupados.

Abrí mis ojos y los observé. Estaba sudado, toqué mis ojos y había llorado. ¡Ese maldito sueño no se va!

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Llorabas y pedías que alguien le ayudará a otra persona. —Dijo Neville—

-Amigo, pensamos primero que tenías un sueño erótico, pero después comenzaste a llorar y al menos que te estuvieran dando por detr... —Dijo Seamus—

-¡SEAMUS! —Gritó Neville— ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! Él claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿No es así, Harry? Dijo con un tono tranquilo, mientras que Seamus se reía por detrás.

-Sí... pesadilla. —Respondí—

-Bueno, vístete ¡Llegaremos tarde con Snape! Y perdóname, pero no quiero iniciar con el pie izquierdo este año. Me sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de Ron, quizá ser novio de Hermione, provocaba esas cosas.

Salí de ducharme y vestirme pero mis amigos ya no estaban. Corrí al ver la hora, sino me apresuraba llegaría tarde. Corrí como nunca, no sin percatarme que en la sala común estaba George Weasley. Dumbledore le retiró la expulsión y su familia le sugirió que era una buena idea terminar sus estudios. Se veía más delgado y sus ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas. Como si estuviera... ¿Muerto vivo? —Recordé el comentario de Ron.— Él no me puso atención y yo no podía llegar tarde. Después tendré tiempo para hablar con él. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al salón de clase para darme cuenta de que el Profesor Snape, aún no llegaba. Pude respirar aliviado y corrí a sentarme.

Hermione me miró con cara de enfado -Por poco y llegabas tarde... otra vez.

Ron siguió diciendo... Lo siento amig... fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta que asustó a todo el mundo ahí presente. Era Snape.

-Clase —dijo con una voz que si el salón no guardara silencio no se escucharía nada— Ustedes ya tienen conocimiento de cómo es la manera en la que yo trabajo, y lamento decirles que también tengo conocimiento de cómo trabajan ustedes —Decía mientras miraba a Neville.— -Así que espero me sorprendan más que los anteriores años.

-¿Escuchaste, potty?

-Malfoy...

-Potty... —Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.—

Draco y yo nos llevabamos relativamente mejor que antes. Yo le había ayudado a su familia para que no acabaran en Azkaban. Resultó que Draco no era malo. Sólo odioso. Pero un odioso agradable. —Pensó—

-¡Guarden silencio allá! —Levantó la voz Snape—

Mientras que Snape daba instrucciones sobre la primera poción que harían, les explicaba los movimientos, la cantidad, la forma y hacia gran énfasis en la textura. Harry no dejaba de mirarlo. Se intentó concentrar algunas veces, pero terminó haciendo una terrible poción.

-¡Potter! ¿Me puedes explicar qué porquería hiciste? ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

—Las serpientes se burlaron por detrás—

Siguió así toda la clase. Regañando y diciendo la poca habilidad que teníamos para pociones.

Había acabado la clase y yo... yo sólo quería salir de ahí. Algo me pasaba y no entendía qué. No podía parar de mirar al Profesor. Fueron las dos horas más raras de mi vida, pero nadie se dio cuenta, eso creo.

-Pueden irse. —Ordenó Snape en un tono frío—

Harry empacó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo...

-Excepto usted, Potter.

Hermione y Ron me miraron interrogantes y les dije que salieran de ahí haciendo un movimiento de mano.

Le pedí al cielo que si había alguien sobre natural allá que hiciera que me tragara la tierra. —Mientras me iba acercando a su escritorio—

-¿Pu-e-do ay-ud-arlo e-n a-lgo? —Tartamudeé— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo acá tartamudeo?

Snape sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó de su asiento. Acercándose a mí. -¿Podría explicarme por qué me mira tanto, Potter? Yo me alejaba cada vez más hasta que casi llegaba contra la pared. —Tenía que contestarle—

-Y-o... —tragué saliva cuando el se acercó más a mí—

-¿Tú...? Parece que estás viendo a un fantasma, Potter. —Sonrió burlonamente— Bueno, ¿Prácticamente soy uno? ¿no? —Se acercó más a mí—

-¿Tú? ¿Tú qué? —Gruñó—Me empujo con brusquedad a la pared, colocando sus dos manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Se acercó a mi oído susurrando -Y al menos que no sepa la diferencia cuando uno está muerto a vivo. Temo decirle que tiene problemas de aprendizaje. —Esa voz me hizo estremecerme—

-Yo... Jadeé al sentir la respiración del profesor en mi oreja. —Tomando aire respondí—

-Sólo estoy sorprendido de que tú... ¡Usted! esté aquí. —Respondí irritado—

-Oh, ahí estás. Potter. Siempre tan súbito para responder. Alejándose de mi oreja para mirarme a los ojos.

Sentía la respiración de Severus cerca, lo miré a los labios, ¿Quería besarle? ¿Él me quería besar? Lo miré a los ojos y el me dedico esa maldita sonrisa. Entonces se alejó... Como si me hubiese escuchado para restregarme que él no me quería besar.

-Y bien, Potter... ¿Me extrañó?


	5. Capítulo 5- Con o sin su permiso

Sentía la respiración de Severus cerca, lo miré a los labios, ¿Quería besarle? ¿Él me quería besar? Lo miré a los ojos y él me dedicó esa maldita sonrisa. Entonces se alejó... Como si me hubiese escuchado para restregarme que él no me quería besar.

-Y bien, Potter... ¿Me extrañó?

-¿Cómo es que usted está viv... —Snape me empujó hacia la pared y acorralo mis manos colocándolas sobre la pared—

-Te hice una pregunta. —Gruñó sobre mi cuello—

-Yo te vi morir. T-ú... —Tartamudeé al sentir que Snape ponía más fuerza sobre mis muñecas— ¡Actúa como un Gryffindor, maldición Harry! —Pensé—

-¡Yo lo vi morir! ¡Esa noche! ¡¿PODRÍA EXPLICARME PORQUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ?! —Me sorprendí al escuchar lo alto que subí mi voz—

Snape dejo de sujetarme y se dio la vuelta. Pude apreciar las marcas de sus manos sobre mis muñecas.

-Potter, Potter... —Dijo con tono burlón— ¿Podría repetirme qué es lo que le dije en su primer año de Hogwarts?

-¿Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad? —Respondí— Obviamente él no era el único que podía jugar.

Se acercó a mi oído... -No juegue conmigo, Potter. O tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. —Dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño mordisco por mi lóbulo— Me estremecí, era una sensación nueva y lo peor fue que me gustó.

-Y-o... —Gemí por tal acción— ¡Yo no estoy jugando con usted! —Finalicé— No podía apreciar su rostro pero apuesto que tenía su estúpida sonrisa al escucharme emitir aquél sonido.

Mientras se alejaba... -De todos modos, usted tiene problemas de aprendizaje ¿Qué me hace creer que usted recuerde lo que ya pasó hace años? —Dijo irónico el mayor—

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, estaba harto de tanto sarcasmo. ¿O la verdadera razón era porque sentía una sensación de hormigueo por mi vientre y esta bajaba? —Snape me tomó por la cintura y no me dejó terminar la acción—

-¿Qué cree que hace, Potter? ¿Le di permiso para que pudiese salir? Parece que no. —Decía mientras se acercaba— Me estaba acostumbrando a esto. ¿Podría acostumbrarme? ¿Quería acostumbrarme?

Se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a susurrar -Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil Ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Muchos dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... —Me acarició la cintura y me pegó con fuerza a él—Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria... Ponga atención en lo siguiente, Potter —Susurró— Hasta detener la muerte. —Finalizó separándose y dejando mi cintura tranquila—

Intenté decir algo. Eso me había dado calor. Abrí mi boca, pero al segundo la cerré, no pude decir nada, las palabras no brotaban y mi mente sólo recordaba a Snape susurrando en mi oído. ¡Esa maldita voz!

Snape me analizaba, con su molesta sonrisa, como si hubiese dejado de comer por meses y después le dieran un platillo. Y sino quedó claro esto. Yo era ese platillo.

-¿Potter? —Rompió el silencio— ¿Su magnífica mente ya fue utilizada? ¿Ya sabe la razón del porqué estoy aquí? O en verdad me hará explicarle la diferencia entre vivo y muerto. —Fijó sus penetrantes ojos en los míos—

-Poción. —Respondí—

-¡Bravo, Potter! Me ha dado una pizca de esperanza en el mundo mágico. —Dijo con su clásico sarcasmo—

-Usted me entregó... Esos recuerdos. Usted me salvó por años, usted amaba a mi mad...

-Sí y No. —Me interrumpió Severus fastidiado— -Potter... Yo no estaba enamorado de su madre. Ella fue mi mejor amiga sólo eso. Lo demás fueron órdenes de Dumbledore. Yo sólo las seguí. Él no contaba que Voldemort intentaría matarme y menos que Nagini lo hiciera. Pobre viejo. —Susurró— Irónico ¿no? La gente sólo aprecia las cualidades de una persona cuando está muerta. Es una lástima que yo no estaba del todo muerto. —Enarcó una ceja—

-Pero bueno, Potter. Cambiemos de tema. Eso ya pasó ¿Cómo dicen los muggles? ¿Pasado pisado?

Asentí. -Profesor, sobre su aspecto... Me sentía nervioso sobre esto. En realidad, no sé porqué lo preguntaba, Snape siempre me pareció interesante aún a sus 38 años. Pero él se abrió conmigo contándome aquello. Así que no creo que haya problema.

-La poción que tuve que ingerir me hizo aproximadamente 10 años más joven. —Me explicó con expresión tranquila. Pero a los segundos su mirada era diferente— ¿Usted también se masturba pensando en mí, Potter? Como sus demás compañeros lo hacen —Preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza—

Me sonrojé debido a eso. Y me retiré un poco. -¡No! —Grité— Profesor, creo que la poción también le dio arrogancia. —Dije confiado— ¡Mis felicitaciones, Profesor! Ahora tenemos algo en común. Dije eso ya que Snape durante todos estos años había hecho énfasis en mi "arrogancia".

Snape soltó una carcajada y no pude reprimir mi sonrojo por esta. -Tu cara dice lo contrario, Potter. En mi defensa... Siempre he sido arrogante. —Se acercó a mí esta vez no dañando mi espacio personal—

Y volvió esa cara que me hacía sonrojarme cada vez que abría la maldita boca.

-¿Y Cuéntame, Potter? —Lo miré con atención gesticular la pregunta que venía— -¿Cuénteme desde cuando le gustan los hombres?

Me quedé perplejo. Él... ¿Él sabía que yo era gay? Nadie más sabía. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía hace meses, sino fuese por aquel chico que apareció en ese bar donde me gustaba ir.

*FLASHBACK*

Era sábado. Estaba realmente aburrido así que me dispuse a ir a dar un paseo, eran las diez de la noche. Y soy joven, puedo ir a divertirme al menos un rato... ¿no? Ya no tengo novia después de todo.

Llegué a un tipo bar en las calles de mi bella ciudad. Y entré en él. Pedí una piña colada sin alcohol, en el mundo muggle soy menor de edad. La señorita me sirvió la piña colada con una gran sonrisa. Era bastante linda, creo que sería una buena noche.

Sentí la mirada de una persona, como si estuviera analizando cada movimiento que hacía. Él se acercó y me extendió la mano, Era alto, unos 27 años, vestía de traje negro... Y su cabello era rubio. Le extendí mi mano y me pregunto si podía sentarse en mi mesa.

-Así que... ¿Menor de edad? ¿no? —Me dijo con una singular voz—

No pude evitar sonreír y Asentí.

Platicamos de todo, desde qué color era el piso hasta en si creíamos en vida extraterrestre. En medio de las conversaciones él me acariciaba la mano, o hacía comentarios que me ponían colorado inmediatamente.

Yo le dije que iría al baño. Y no vi que él venía detrás mío. Me acorralo en uno de los cubículos y agradecí que no hubiese nadie más ahí.

-Jean ¿Qué... —Fui interrumpido por su boca—

El beso era romántico. Tierno. Pero en un lugar bastante inapropiado, yo estaba disfrutando ese beso, él me tomaba por la cintura y por inercia coloqué mis brazos abrazando su cuello, él me acercaba más haciendo que nuestros cuerpos compartieran el calor que nos inundaba.

-Cr-e-o que deberíamos parar. —Dije algo apenado— Él se detuvo, me miró a los ojos con una expresión interrogante y yo me fui de ahí. Sin mirar atrás.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Snape me miraba con una cara seria como si estuviese invadiendo mi mente. Fruncí mi ceño por instinto y dejé de hacer contacto visual. Él enarcó su ceja del mismo modo.

-Lo siento, Profesor. Pero eso es algo que no le concierne. Ahora, tengo que irme con... —Dije mientras abría la puerta cuando lo volví a mirar, él seguía observándome con su cara bastante molesta— O sin su permiso.—Finalicé—

Dejándolo ahí. Sin mirar atrás.


	6. Capítulo 6- Rosa Blanca

Desperté alterado. Llorando por el sueño donde veía morir a Severus. —Suspiré volviendo a recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada— Él está vivo ¿Por qué sigo soñando esto? ¿Por qué me sigue atormentado? —Pasé mis manos por mi cabeza— Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella vez que Snape me explicó el por qué estaba vivo. Yo lo estaba evitando, no sé la razón. Eso creo. Me dirigí al baño, me tranquiliza el sentir el agua caliente el recorrer mi cuerpo, recordé la última vez que hable con el profesor de pociones. Éste mordió mi lóbulo recordé mientras pasaba mi mano por mi oreja, imaginé como se sentiría besarle. Cómo se sentiría que él me tocará de la manera que yo quería. Quería tenerlo cerca... Mientras pensaba en esto... Comencé a sentir ese hormigueo, esa sensación que él me presentó tan sólo a susurrarme al oído. Vi como mi miembro comenzaba a levantarse, comencé a masajear mientras pensaba en Severus toc...

-¡HARRY! —Dijo un Ron bastante apresurado entrando al baño, haciendo que aquél placer que estaba sintiendo desapareciera—

-¿Alguna vez dejas de gritar? —Respondí desesperado—

-Amigo, sólo quería decirte que estaré en la biblioteca. Y que Hermione te espera en la sala común.

-De acuerdo. —Respondí furioso—

-Y amigo...

-Uhum? —Murmuré—

-Relájate, es sábado. —Salió riéndose—

¿Relajarme y él va en sábado a la biblioteca? Hermione era una gran novia. —Pensé—

Salí del baño, y me vestí lo más rápido que pude si algo había aprendido todos estos años era no dejar esperando a Hermione. Y caminé hacia la sala común.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo dormiste? —Dijo una Hermione animada—

-Y-o... —Recordé el sueño de Snape—

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, en nada. —Susurré sin mirarla—

-Harry... Ron me ha dicho que no has dormido bien. Tienes pesadillas. Y creo que no le haré caso a él que asegura que son con arañas ni a Seamus que asegura que son sueños eróticos en donde tú estás siendo penetr...

-¡Hermione! —La interrumpí sonrojado por lo que no terminó de decir—

Me senté a su lado y ella me tomó de la mano.

-¿Somos amigos? —Preguntó con media sonrisa— Asentí. -¿Entonces?

-Yo... Casi todos los días sueño con Snape. —Ella me miraba con cara de sorpresa— Y no, no vayas a pensar mal. Sueño justo el momento en donde lo vi morir.

Hermione relajó su rostro. Y se quedó unos minutos pensando para después sonreír. —La mire con cara interrogativa—

-Es fácil, Harry. ¡Tienes que despedirte de él! —Dijo como si hubiese encontrado la fórmula para hacer la piedra filosofal—

-Mione... No te ofendas, pero cómo me voy a despedir de él si sólo llevamos un par de semanas en Hogwarts. —Respondí volteando los ojos—

—Ella sonrió— -Harry... No hablaba de despedirte directamente de él. Tienes que ir a su tumba y despedirte. ¿No entiendes? Tú aún te culpas por no haber sido lo suficiente valiente como para ir a despedirte.

Entonces, comprendí todo. -Hermione, eres maravillosa e inteligente. —La abracé—

-Bueno, Yo... Yo sólo uso mi lógica, veo los detalles que las demás personas ignoran. —Dijo Hermione apenada—

-Tienes razón. —Me despedí y salí de ahí—

Estaba decidido. Iría esta noche al cementerio a despedirme de Severus Snape. Al menos de ese que vi morir ante mis ojos. Mientras iba caminando tropecé con Ginny y George. —Ginny me sonrió—

-Harry, Hola. —Dijo tranquilamente—

-Hola, chicos. ¿A dónde iban? —Pregunté—

Ginny respondió que ella tenía que acompañar a un amigo a estudiar, Ella se veía emocionada por ver a ese alguien, así que la observé un momento con curiosidad. Ya después me enteraré, esto es Hogwarts. —Pensé— y Ginny se retiró, así que me quedé con George.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, George? —Pregunté—Él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme y nos dirigimos hacia el patio de Hogwarts. Era un lindo día, tranquilo, nublado y sin lluvia. Nos sentamos en una orilla.

Él claramente no iba comenzar la conversación así que tomé la iniciativa.

-¿Hermoso día? ¿No crees? —Él sólo se limitó a mirarme—Sabes George... Yo, Yo extraño cada día a mi mamá. —Él cambió de rumbo su mirada hacia el paisaje— Me pregunto qué diría ella por cada elección que he tomado... Me pregunto cómo se sentiría ser abrazado por ella cuando en algo no me va bien. Y para ser sincero, George. No me va bien en muchas cosas. —Sonreí— Me pregunto cómo sería tenerla hasta en lo detalles que parecen no importar, cómo qué camisa usar en el baile... o decirle que cambié de color favorito... —Bajé mi mirada— Yo me enojé con mi papá ¿Sabes? La manera en la que trataba a las personas en su estadía en Hogwarts era la de un cobarde —Suspiré esta ultima palabra— Experimenté tanta rabia, George. —Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla— No sé la razón del porqué le contaba esto a George pero lo sentí correcto. Sentí que era lo que debía hacer. Así que lo siento. —Lo observé— Siento tanto la pérdida de tu hermano, siento que él ya no esté. Porque él no era un cobarde, George. Y ese tipo de personas... Son las que necesitan el mundo. —Dirigí mi mirada hacia el paisaje—Y son las que nos podemos dar el lujo de extrañar. —Susurré—

-Y-o... —Intentó hablar George— Lo observé— -Yo lo extraño tanto, extraño tanto a Fred... Comenzaron a salir sus lágrimas que tengo la certeza había reprimido para que su familia no se preocupará por él. —Me acerqué a su cuerpo para poder rodearlo con mis brazos—

-Está bien, George. Está bien... Es válido llorar. —Dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda y él recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho— -Aquí puedes llorar. —Susurré—

NARRA SEVERUS

Habían pasado semanas después de la discusión con Potter. Ese mocoso me evitaba. Cuando terminaba mi clase él simplemente corría para retirarse antes de que yo pudiese gesticular Tú no, Potter. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera tan infantil? El ser gay no era nada malo en el mundo mágico. Pero en el mundo muggle sí. —Murmuré—

Resultaba que me había dado cuenta estas semanas de que Potter tenía un cuerpo asombroso. ¿Debía agradecérselo al Quidditch? ¿Cómo decirle a alguien de forma sutil que lo quiero penetrar y hacer que grite mi nombre por el placer? Imposible. —Gruñí—

Para calmar mis pensamientos decidí ir a dar mis habituales paseos, ya era rutina. El día estaba nublado, estos días eran los mejores para salir y eso siempre pensaban las parejitas, me agradaba interrumpir y ponerles detención por formar un espectáculo en donde no deberían. Mientras caminaba observé de lejos a ese niño que tanto me quitaba el sueño. Y ese cuerpo que tanto analizaba en el gran comedor, en clases... -Potter. —Susurré— Vi cómo extendía sus brazos para abrazar a George Weasley sentí un incendio en mi cuerpo cuando vi al chico recargando su cabeza en algo que me pertenece. Quería tomar el cuerpo de Potter ahí mismo, estrujarlo y alejarlo del pelirrojo.

NARRA HARRY

Estaba oscureciendo... Era hora. Me despedí de George. El se veía más relajado, reprimir la tristeza nunca ha sido bueno, en general... Reprimir lo sentimientos no ayuda nunca. Le dije que hablaríamos después y me dirigí al bosque prohibido donde volaría con mi escoba hasta llegar al cementerio. Si me atrapan me espera un gran castigo —Respiré como si eso me regalará más valor—

Llegué después de una hora. ¡Maldición! —Pensé— No sé dónde está su tumba. Pero conociendo a Dumbledore... Seguro la reconozco. —Me tranquilicé—

Caminaba por todo el cementerio hasta que detuve mi paso y forcé un poco mi vista, ahí estaba... En una sección bastante alejada de la zona. Era alta. Muy alta. Con cuatro grandes paredes de color negro y tenía una estatua de Snape, también había bancas a su alrededor. —Pudé imaginar cómo habrá sido el funeral—

Coloqué una rosa blanca sobre su estatua pude apreciarla un poco gracias a la luz de la luna. Snape se veía fabuloso. Decidí sentarme en una de las bancas de enfrente.

-Snape... —Susurré—

-Potter... —Alguien musitó en mi oído— Esa voz que tanto conocía... el hormigueo que tanto extrañaba hizo su aparición.


	7. Capítulo 7- De mi propiedad

(LEMON) Bajo su responsabilidad-Mental-, prosiga.

-Snape... —Susurré—

-Potter... —Alguien musitó en mi oído— Esa voz que tanto conocía... y el hormigueo que tanto extrañaba hizo su aparición.

Me sobresalté y me puse de pie. Mirando el rostro de ese hombre que me analizaba con esos ojos negros tan profundos, podía notar su ira, su enojo... Y algún otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-Profesor... —Dije ocultando los nervios que sentía—

-Me puede explicar cómo es que me vienes a visitar cuando sabes que estoy vivo y cuando nadie tenía esa seguridad no pudiste venir. ¡Dime! —Gritó mientras se acercaba al muchacho—

Harry nunca antes había visto tan enojado a Severus, incluso más enojado que cuando el chico vio sus recuerdos mientras que este le enseñaba oclumancia.

-Y-o ten-ía miedo. —Ahí estaba tartamudeando, otra vez—

-¡¿MIEDO?! ¿MIEDO A QUÉ?! —Me empujo con brusquedad quedando como a él le gusta estar, al parecer. Estaba contra la pared de su tumba—

-¡Sólo no quería enterrar a otra persona, Snape! —Grité— -¡ESTABA CANSADO! ¡No quería, maldición Snape! —Incliné mi cabeza en el pecho de Severus— -¡Tenía tanto miedo! ¡Estaba asustado! ¡¿No entiendes?! —Y sin ningún aviso, comencé a llorar—

La mirada del ojinegro demostró lo vulnerable que lo hizo sentir aquél comentario del ojiverde.

Severus no sabía qué hacer. ¿Abrazar al chico? ¿Acariciar su cabello? ¿Poseerlo ahí mismo? ¿Qué es lo que se hace en esas situaciones? —Se preguntaba el ojinegro—Harry había acabado con ese enojo que tenía por verlo abrazando al Señor Weasley. Él no le gritaba al chico por haber venido cuando ya sabía que estaba vivo. Él sólo tenía ese sentimiento que se intensifico mientras las horas pasaban hasta que decidió seguir a Potter. Y aquí estaba frente a él viéndolo llorar, el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico llorando en su pecho. Esos sentimientos de poseer al muchacho fácilmente abortaron la misión. Sólo quería hacer sentir mejor a Potter.

—Harry repetía una y otra vez— -Estaba cansado. —Sollozaba—

Entonces Severus lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo acercó a él, Harry colocó sus brazos en la cintura de Snape. El mayor le daba pequeños besos repentinos en la frente del muchacho mientras inhalaba cada olor que el ojiverde desprendía. Analizaba la respiración de Potter. Hasta que sintió que Potter se tranquilizó entonces se retiró y los ojos negros buscaron a los verdes.

-Me ha estado evitando. —Rompió el momento Severus—

-No, yo no te evito. —Respondió Harry prestamente el cual había dejado de llorar y se acomodaba sus anteojos—

Severus lo empujo hacía la pared de su tumba, aprisionándolo. -Potter, no fue una pregunta... Fue una afirmación. Usted me ha estado evitando.

Harry lo miro a los ojos -Tienes razón. Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había contestado. Lo hizo por inercia. ¡Esos malditos ojos! —Pensó—

Severus puso su maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, y se acercó al oído del muchacho. -Hoy te vi abrazado de alguien, Potter.

—Harry tragó saliva para no emitir ningún sonido—

-Y-o sí... sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Sí qué? —Preguntó Severus mientras mordía la barbilla del muchacho—Le parecía excitante notar que tenía cierto control en Harry.

Harry suspiró le gustaba sentir esas mordidas y le respondió a su Profesor -Sí, yo estaba abrazando a mi a-m-i-g-o. —Hizo énfasis en ese término— ¿Pero por qué hacía énfasis en eso?¿Le importaba que el Profesor tuviese conocimiento que sólo eran amigos? ¿Tenía que importarle?

-Tienes agallas, Potter. —Dijo Severus mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello del muchacho—Harry inclinaba su cabeza para más placer... Se sentía nublado por lo que le provocaba el ojinegro. -Debes saber... —Snape le susurró al oído— -Que no me gusta que... —Le mordió el lóbulo—-Toquen lo mío. —Deposito un beso en su barbilla que segundo antes había mordido—

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar esto.

-Sev-eruss yo no so-y tuy-o. —Aún cegado por las acciones de Snape—

Snape lo observó y entrecerró sus ojos. Tomó al muchacho por la cintura y lo volteó con fuerza. La espalda del muchacho estaba en contra de éste, el mayor tomó las manos de Potter para colocarlas contra la pared lentamente. Severus pegó sus caderas contra el trasero del menor mientras devoraba el cuello con pequeñas mordidas que hacían que Harry no pudiera gesticular ninguna palabra, sólo emitía sonidos que salían sin previo aviso de su boca. Para Harry era tarde no podía detener eso y no quería hacerlo.

-Eres de mi propiedad, Potter. —Metió su mano dentro del pantalón del muchacho, acariciando su bulto por encima del boxer mientras lamía su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, notó que el miembro del ojiverde palpitaba pidiendo más atención—

-¿Tan precoz, Potter? —Dijo sarcástico—

-Es tu maldita culpa. —Contesté reprimiendo mi jadeo—

Severus sonrió en el cuello de Harry y comenzó a morderlo, le gustaba sentir que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía con sólo un toque. Le gustaba que el chico se defendiera... pero sabía que él tenía el control. Harry ya no podía pensar, estaba nublado por la suavidad de la mano de su Profesor en su miembro.

-Vuelve a decir que no eres mío, Potter. -Atrévete —Susurró—-Mientras bajaba los pantalones del muchacho-

-S-e-ver-us est-amos en un panteón e-n tu tu-mb —Dijo con un suspiro Potter sin poder terminar esa frase ya que Severus tomó su miembro ahora sin ninguna tela de por medio, Acariciando la punta de éste hacía movimientos circulares simplemente con la punta de su pulgar, lentos, suaves e intermitentes. Se escuchaban pequeños sonidos que emitía Harry y alimentaban a Severus mientras que el mayor sonreía en el cuello del muchacho—

-Eso lo hace más excitante, Potter. —Dijo mientras seguía con sus movimientos anteriores notando liquido pre-seminal brotando, el muchacho estaba bastante excitado y el mayor estaba logrando su objetivo—

-S-ev... —Jadeé— Esos movimientos tan lentos me estaban matando

-Dime qué quieres, Potter. —Lamió mi cuello—

-Más... Po-r fav-or —Humedecí mis labios—

Severus sonreía al ver mi desesperación mientras tomaba todo mi falo para intensificar, haciendo movimientos más rápidos, jalando y presionando mi miembro, sentía que me iba a caer al sentir la sensación que invadía mi cuerpo pero Sev sostenía mi cintura con fuerza. La mano del mayor ¡dios! Parecía que conocía su miembro desde años atrás. Hacía todo lo que excitaba al muchacho. -Severus gruñó- Parece que algo se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Harry como pudo... hasta que cayó al suelo. Severus depositaba mordidas por toda mi espalda importándole poco que alguien pudiese verlas. Él me estaba marcando como suyo. Reclamándome. Siguiendo con sus movimientos de mano que me inundaban de placer.

-Sev-russs... —Jadeé pidiendo que lo hiciera más rápido, estaba apunto de llegar—Pero Severus se detuvo.

-Aghhh —Grité frustrado—

-Di que eres mío. —Ordenó volteando al chico para que lo mirara— -Sólo así continuaré. —Susurró con su estúpida sonrisa al ver mi cara roja—

-¡Dilo! —Gruñó Mordiendo mi barbilla—

-¡Soy tuyo! —Grité con un suspiro—

-Siempre tan dócil, Potter. —Susurró besando mi mejilla—-Te haré sentir tan bien que lamentarás haberme evitado este tiempo. —Musitó atrevidamente—

—Mordí mi labio con fuerza viendo sus ojos más negros de lo habitual—

Él tomó mi rostro y me besó con deseo, con lujuria, devoraba mi boca sin ningún cuidado. Lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que su lengua pudiese entrar y yo no iba a prohibirle nada. Su lengua recorrió toda mi cavidad y yo quería hacer lo mismo. Nuestro beso se intensificó, nuestras lenguas peleaban a muerte y ninguno se rendiría fácil. Me sentía a desfallecer cuando él rasguñaba mi espalda y me sujetaba para más contacto. Yo lo abrazaba por el cuello. El ojinegro era despiadado y brusco, rasguñó mi espalda hasta detenerse en mi trasero y presionarlo. —Severus gruñó como si estuviera conteniéndose— Me tomó de la cintura y me volteó a mi antigua posición. Escuché cómo bajaba su pantalón y metía dos dedos en mi boca para que yo pudiera lubricarlos. Bajó sus dedos hasta mi entrada mientras recorría con su lengua mi cuello. —Los metió bruscamente—

-Aghh —Chillé—

-Tranquilo, Potter, Tranquilo... —Susurraba en mi oído— Moviendo ambos dedos, haciendo círculos con ellos, empujándolos y superando cada nervio que pudiese tener. Lamiendo mi cuello y bajando hasta mi espalda. Cuando notó que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ese par... Los sacó con fuerza.

-¡Sev! —Gemí— Sentí que algo me faltaba, quería que Severus siguiera.

Severus mordió mi oreja y tomó su miembro embistiendome sin ningún cuidado. Tragué saliva y cerré mis ojos, estos se humedecieron con tal acción. -Duelee —Chillé—

-Respira, Potter. En unos minutos pedirás por más. Lo prometo. Y pellizco mi pezón derecho para distraerme del dolor que sentía.

Se quedó unos segundos dentro de mí, esperando a que me acostumbrará pero no se contuvo mucho. El mayor sacó todo su miembro y volvió a meterlo mientras presionaba mi trasero con una mano y me sujetaba de la cintura con la otra —Grité por esa acción—El ojinegro se sentía sofocado y fascinado por la estrechez del muchacho.

Comenzó a adentrarse en mí y con cada embestida aumentaba su movimiento de cadera. El gruñía mientras posaba su manos sobre mi trasero. Yo había olvidado el dolor y un estremecimiento delicioso recorrió mi cuerpo cuando llevó su mano hacía mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme, lento... tan lento que cumplió su promesa.

-¡Se-veru-s más! —Jadeé—Severus no dudo en acatar mi petición haciendo que mi cuerpo y el de él se coordinaran en un movimiento único. Mi trasero pegaba contra su cadera con fuerza, haciendo una sinfonía hermosa en mis oídos. Mis manos colocadas en la pared intentando no caer, mientras mi respiración era inestable.

-S-ev no ag-uanto más... —Gemí—

-Córrete para mí... —Dijo con voz casi audible—

Severus aumentó el ritmo de su mano en el miembro de su alumno, viendo como el cuerpo de Harry se arqueaba e inclinaba su cabeza diciendo incoherencias y emitiendo sonidos debido a su espasmo. Sintió cómo se saciaba y sonrió al escuchar el grito de Harry, el menor había llegado a su clímax. Fue testigo de como sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos y necesitados. -Harry seguía perdido por el placer que sintió hace unos segundos, se sentía tan bien escuchar los gruñidos que su Profesor emitía-

Severus encajando sus uñas en la cintura del muchacho... se corrió dentro. Harry se sintió invadido por lo que expulsaba el profesor y luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Severus recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Harry disfrutando la sensación al liberar la excitación. Duraron unos segundos en esa posición esperando que sus respiraciones se controlaran. Severus sacó su miembro del interior del muchacho mientras buscaba algo y con un movimiento de varita limpió todo lo que habían expulsado. Harry gimió cuando el mayor retiró su miembro, tomó su cintura y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Te arrepentiste, Potter? ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme evitado? —Mirando al ojiverde sonrojado y con mechones en su frente pegados por el sudor—

El Ojiverde besó a Severus él no quería responder. Era obvio ¿no?

El mayor acariciaba las marcas que le había hecho con sus uñas en la cintura. Harry no quería interrumpir ese beso, pero el ojinegro le ahorró el trabajo.

-Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Severus mientras se subía sus pantalones—

-Sí, yo... tomaré mi escoba. —Harry abotonando su camiseta y subiendo sus pantalones aceleradamente—

Severus sonrió al ver a Harry nervioso. Lo tomó por la cintura cuando éste ya estaba vestido. Le dio un beso que sólo duró algunos segundos y se acercó a su oído...

-Debes recordar que eres de mi propiedad, Potter. —Harry se sonrojo al escuchar lo posesivo que ese comentario sonaba—

Severus se alejó del muchacho, desapareciéndose por ese cementerio.

—Harry lo vio irse—¿Lo acababan de hacer en un cementerio? Esto definitivamente era peor que hacerlo en un baño de un bar. Pero con Severus era distinto... esto le parecía tan normal.

Antes de irse de ese lugar, se acercó a la estatua de Snape que estaba en frente de la tumba y acarició un pétalo de la rosa blanca que había dejado.

-Adiós, Profesor. —Susurró—

Despidiéndose del Severus Snape que vio morir.


	8. Capítulo 8- Verdad o Reto

**NARRA SEVERUS**

Llegué a las mazmorras. Analizando y recordando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Esto estaba mal? Harry era mi estudiante, después de todo. Pero no hice nada que él no quisiera. Recordé cómo gemía y pedía por más. Ese muchacho nublaba mi cordura, mi conciencia. Quería más... Quería sentirlo otra vez. Era mi capricho y mi perdición. Una perdición que aceptaría con gusto. No lograba saciar mis ganas del todo. Recordé cómo Harry acariciaba la espalda del gemelo Weasley, un enojo comenzó a nublarme ¡dios! —Gruñí golpeando mi escritorio— En mi mente apareció la voz de Potter Gritándome ¡Soy tuyo! —Sonreí al recordar su sonrojo al decirme eso— Habrá que confiar en aquello... o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Después de todo él era un gryffindor, la lealtad corría por sus venas. —Pensó—

Unos ruidos en mi puerta lograron sacarme de la mente a Harry Potter. Apresuré el pasó para poder abrir.

-Mi muchacho —Dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que lo caracterizaba—

Asentí con la cabeza y le hice un movimiento con mi mano para que supiera que podía pasar.

-Te vi salir... Hacia el bosque prohibido ¿Todo bien, Severus?

Entrometido —pensé—-Sí, todo bien. Sólo quería tomar airé fresco. O tomar otra cosa o a alguien... —pensé burlándome en mi interior—

-Oh, Minerva y yo imaginamos que estabas saliendo con alguna chica o algo parecido. —Guiño su ojo—

Sabía a qué se refería con "Algo parecido" Dumbledore tenía conocimiento que yo prefería a los hombres por muchas razones. Razones bastante obvias.

Fruncí mi ceño y él comprendió que era hora de retirarse. -No lo malinterpretes, mi muchacho. Sólo queremos que alguien pued... —Lo interrumpí—

-Albus... Yo ya he escuchado esto antes. Y si se le ha olvidado, tengo perfecta memoria como para recordar lo que no he dejado que termine de decir. Y si no le importa, Discúlpame. Estoy muy cansado. Ha sido una noche bastante... fortuita. —Dijo con tono frío— ¿Fortuita? —Pensó—Él claramente se lo había buscado. Eso no pasó por casualidad.

-Está bien mi muchacho, —Respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta— -Descansa Severus.

A veces el viejo en verdad que se preocupaba por él. Pero él no podía perdonarle muchas cosas aún. Eso era trabajo diario y lo estaba intentando.

 **NARRA HARRY**

Llegué a Hogwarts como pude, sentía que estaba ardiendo, sentía las mordidas de Severus aún por toda mi espina dorsal, su lengua por mi cuello y sus labios... sobre los míos. Llegó a la torre Gryffindor y se encontró con una Hermione leyendo un libro en el regazo de Ron mientras este depositaba pequeños besos en su mejilla.

-Harry, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hermione me dijo que te fuiste sin avisar, amigo. TIenes serios problemas con el avisar. —Dijo algo acelerado—

Hermione levantó su vista del libro que leía y me miro con complicidad, ella no le había dicho nada a Ron, no era momento para que Ron supiera cuánto me afecta nuestro Profesor de pociones. Esos eran los momentos donde Hermione me demostraba que aunque ellos dos estuviesen juntos, eso no afectaba la confianza que había establecido con sus mejores amigos.

-¡Ron! Harry ya es un adulto responsable y puede hacer lo que él quiera. ¡Es sábado! —Dijo Hermione imitando la voz de Ron— ¿No dijiste eso tú? —Preguntó depositando un beso en la mejilla de su pareja—

-Sí cariño... —Dijo Ron tranquilizado—

Me reí al ver a Ron tan gobernado. Ron me miro y me gritó mientras yo huía de ahí -¿De qué te ríes, Harry? ¡Ya verás! Por último, le grité ¡GOBERNADO! Y abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Al abrir la puerta grité cuando vi a Neville sobre Seamus y coloqué mis manos sobre mi boca. No quería que Ron ni Hermione vieran ésto. Al menos están con ropa. —Pensé—

-Ha-rr-y n-o-sotro... —Interrumpí a un Neville bastante colorado y con unos labios más hinchados de lo habitual—¿Así que ese era el secreto de esos labios hinchados casi siempre? ¿eh? —Pensé—

-¡No! Tranquilos. Yo... está bien ¿De acuerdo? Sólo que si lo quieren mantener como un secreto, será mejor que no lo hagan tanto aquí pues los puede ver Dean o Ron.

-Gracias, Harry. —Dijo Seamus en un tono tranquilo— Nosotros aún no lo queremos hacer público. Nos gusta la intensidad del secreto. —Murmuró mientras observaba a Neville con una cara de pervertido—

-¡Dios! ¡Seamus cállate! —Dijo Neville apenado a mi presencia—

Yo sólo me reí y les aventé una almohada. -Yo iré a bañarme, no hagan cosas inapropiadas... —Los miré enarcando una ceja a tono de broma. Ellos rieron y me metí al baño—

-¡Vaya que ha sido un día bastante sorprendente! —Suspiré— Mientras abría la llave de la bañera.

Comencé a quitar mi ropa mientras me observaba en el espejo. Me volteé para ver mi espalda y ahí estaban mordidas y más mordidas. Sonreí al ver tal cosa. Era extraño esto... Dije que no quería otro sentimiento que no fuese "Tranquilidad" Pero en realidad, me sentía con una tranquilidad bastante... diferente. Como si tuviera todo controlado. Como si estuviera en su hogar de Nueva York. Se sentía bien.

 **Días después...**

Habían pasado ya varios días del encuentro con Snape en el cementerio. Yo me sonrojaba cada vez que él me miraba y él me robaba besos de vez en cuando. —Suspiré cansado—Había recibido una Carta de Lupin y Sirius diciendo que lo vendrían a visitar pronto a Hogwarts con el pequeño Ted. Me pareció una estupenda idea. Mientras me colocaba mi túnica me dirigí con mis amigos a la sala de tarea.

-Harry. —Saludó Dean— Y se sentó alado de Ginny.

-Dean, ¡Hola! —Saludé—

Segundos después se nos unió Draco. Observé que tenía unas mordidas en su cuello. Pero a Draco... no le gustaba nadie de Hogwarts. ¿Quién será? —Fruncí mi ceño—

Draco se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando y levantó el cuello de la camisa.

Ron miró mal a Draco cuando se sentó en nuestra mesa y Hermione le dio un codazo. Me reí por eso.

-Comadreja.

-Hurón. —Dijo Ron—

-Chicos...—Dijo Ginny—¿Podrían comportarse? Por favor. Y por último observó a Dean que no paraba de mirarla.

No sé si los demás vieron el sonrojo de Dean cuando Ginny le dedico esa mirada. Pero al menos yo sí. Dean me miraba cada dos minutos, creo que él me tenía que decir algo... pero no se animaba. Llegó George junto con Luna saludando a todos, él y yo conversábamos mucho, sobre cualquier cosa. Y me gustaba que estuviera recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Neville y Seamus.

-¿En serio harán tarea? —Dijo Seamus—Mejor, juguemos a algo. —Insistió—

-¿Cómo a qué? —Dijo Ron—

-¿Verdad o reto? Tal vez... —Contestó Hermione—Y todos volteamos a mirarla, creo que Ron también provocaba cosas en ella.

-Por mí está bien. —Asentí—

-¡Bien!. Ginny ¿Verdad o reto? —Como toda Gryffindor eligió reto—

-Te reto... a decirle a alguien de esta mesa algún secreto que le quieras compartir. —Dijo Seamus —

Ginny y Dean se pusieron nerviosos. Se miraron, pero después Ginny me dijo que si podía acompañarla a la entrada. —Asentí—

-Ha-rr-y yo teng-o —Tragó saliva—

-Hey, está bien Ginny. Me alegro que tú y Dean hayan decidido darse otra oportunidad. —Ella se quedó paralizada viéndome—-Lo noté desde hace mucho, tranquila. En serio... tú eres una gran chica y Dean es algo tonto pero es una buena persona. —Reí y ella me correspondió—

-Gracias Harry. —Nos abrazamos— La pelirroja siempre había dado unos excelentes abrazos y era algo que Harry reconocía.

-Creo que este no es un lugar apropiado para hacer estas escenas... —Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros—

-Snape. —Susurré—

Ginny se apartó y pude ver el terror en sus ojos. -Señorita Weasley, retírese.

Esperaba que Snape me dijera algo, pero sus ojos no demostraron enojo, me arrastró por una puerta que no me dio tiempo de notar. Y me besó apresurado, necesitado hasta que se separó.

-Usted y yo nos veremos después. —Dijo marchándose—


	9. Capítulo 9- Estás castigado

Después de que Snape me vio aquel día abrazando a Ginny no le había visto por ningún lado, no asistía al gran comedor ni mucho menos a sus clases. Él a veces se desaparecía misteriosamente pero no por tanto tiempo así que tomé el valor que necesitaba para preguntarle a McGonadall por el ojinegro, ella respondió que estaba ocupado en esos momentos pero que regresaría pronto para torturar a sus alumnos. —La animada sonrió maliciosamente por ese comentario—

Este día nos tocaba clases de pociones con las serpientes, me acerqué con Draco, mientras nos dirigíamos al aula. ¡Veremos si Snape regresaba! Estaba harto del maestro suplente. —Rompí el silencio con el rubio—

-Entonces... ¿Me explicarás con quién me estás engañando? —Fingí voz ofendida—

-¿De qué hablas Potty? Ya sabes que eres el amor de mi vida. —Me hizo ojitos—

-¿Me contarás quién te hace esas mordidas en el cuello? —Insistí—

-Mi padre. —Respondió fríamente—Me quedé paralizado y dejé de caminar. -Potty... Tengo una relación con mi padre. Él no abusa de mí como estás pensando. —Dijo con tono tranquilo y se rió al ver mi cara—

-¿Eso es legal en el mundo mágico? —Susurré bajito y comencé a caminar—

-No va en contra de ninguna ley, Potty. Deja de preocuparte por mí, amor de mi vida. —Volvió a hacerme ojitos— -¿Y tú me vas a explicar quién te hizo esos moretones sobre tus muñecas? —Sonrió burlonamente— -Te los vi ya hace tiempo... pero no quería invadir tu privacidad —Dijo pensativo— -Pero a ti no te importó, así que cuéntame. —Finalizó—

-Yo... Tenemos clases de pociones. ¡Apresúrate! —Corrí mientras él me siguió riendo—

Para mi sorpresa, Snape llegó... Hondeando su capa, con esa postura que hacía sentir que todos éramos tan simples y él era el Dios. Caminaba como si enamorará a cualquiera al pasar. Me incluía en esa última sección.

Durante la clase Snape no hizo contacto visual conmigo, incluso cuando explotó el caldero de Neville justo a mi lado. ¿Estaba enojado o algo así? —Pensaba—

La clase de pociones había finalizado y Draco me esperaba en la puerta para acosarme como en toda la clase preguntándome lo que no había respondido.

-Potter, quédese. —Escuché la voz de Severus— Algo dentro de mí tomó vida.

Le sonreí a Draco y le dije adiós con la mano. Él rodó los ojos y se fue.

-Tiene guardaespaldas, Potter. —Susurró Severus en mi oído mientras que con su varita cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba—

-Eso creo. Volteé y lo besé. Lo había extrañado, había extrañado esos labios que parecía que conocía desde hace años. Quería demostrárselo. Pero él se alejó de mí antes que pudiese profundizar.

-¿Qué pasa? —Dije frustrado—Lo quería sentir...

Él sonrió maliciosamente. -Resulta, Potter. Que estás castigado... Y tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias ¿No quedamos en eso? —Mordió mi barbilla—

-¿Qué hice? Ningún profesor me ha castigad... —Me interrumpió dándome un mordisco en mi labio inferior—

-Alguien tocó lo que es mío. —Enarcó una ceja— -Alguien te tocó y tú se lo permitiste.

—Recordé aquel día donde me descubrió abrazando a Ginny—

-Ginny. —Susurré interrogativo—

-Parece que tu cerebro hoy funciona bien, Potter. —Sonrió—

-¿Y si Hermione o Luna me abrazan? ¡¿También me castigara?! —Respondí furioso—

Severus me agarro de la cintura con fuerza mientras caminaba y me empujó sobre su escritorio mordiendo mi labio con tal fuerza que me sacó sangre de este.

-Auch. —Chillé—

No pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Ella fue tu ex novia, Potter. Y tú estás castigado... —Lamió mi cuello y gruñó tuve que inclinar mi cabeza para que mi cuello quedará libre para él—Sacó mi túnica y fue desabrochando mi camisa poco a poco. Yo quería besarle, quería tocarlo. Lo intenté, pero él sujetaba mis muñecas con fuerza evitándome.

Cuando me quitó toda la ropa. Murmuró un hechizo aprisionando mis manos con unas esposas color negro. Me sorprendí al verlas, intenté quitarme eso pero Severus me detuvo. Él me miró desafiante empujándome bruscamente para que quedará acostado sobre su escritorio, tenía esos ojos llenos de deseo, pero había otra mirada que era nueva para mí, no comprendía la última. Analizaba con atención cada detalle de mi cuerpo como si quisiera memorizar todo. Se veía tan perfecto. —Recorría con su dedo mi pecho—¡Me estaba martirizando!

-Sev... Tócame. —Insistí—

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a bajar su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de deseo... dejándola justo en frente sobre mi miembro erecto. Besó por un costado de mi miembro y eso me hizo levantar mi cadera. Quería sentirlo.

-Tan ansioso, Potter. —Saco su lengua y la pasó delicadamente recorriendo la punta—

-Se-v... —Jadeé al sentir su lengua tan húmeda—

Él me miro y sonrió. Su maldita lengua jugaba en la punta de mi miembro, yo quería más me sentía inerte.

-Po-r fa-vor —Pedía más presión, me estaba torturando—

Sonrió maliciosamente sin apartar su vista de mis ojos, observando cada expresión que yo pudiese hacer. Abrió más la boca formando una perfecta "O" dejando que mi miembro ocupará toda su cavidad. Por momentos él salía de ella dejándome sin ninguna atención le divertía verme frustrado, le gustaba que le pidiera contacto. Sus manos vagaban por mi abdomen, acariciaba mis muslos y pellizcaba mi pecho. Su boca era tan cálida, el mayor sabía perfectamente cómo enloquecer a Harry, comenzó a bajar y a subir, el contacto con sus dientes me hizo cerrar los ojos, no me sentía en mi cuerpo. Estaba lleno de placer.

-Tienes que mirarme, Potter. —Ordenó y suspiró dejando que su aire pasará por mi falo—Eso hizo que me excitará mucho más. Él se dio cuenta de eso y prosiguió subiendo y bajando su boca en mi miembro, cada vez más rápido, Severus parecía hambriento, se veía tan concentrado. Presionaba sus labios para que sintiera más, succionaba y juré que él quería matarme.

Yo pedía más, quería correrme, pero entonces... él se detuvo.

-Aghhhh —Gruñí frustrado y le fruncí el ceño—

El murmuró un hechizo y ya nada sujetaba mis muñecas.

-Vistase, Señor Potter. —Se levantó del escritorio—

-Cumplió su castigo. —No sin antes acercarse a mi oído susurrando—-Espero hayas aprendido la lección.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Grité— Él me acorralo hacia la pared apretando su cuerpo contra el mío desnudo.

-¿Te lo advertí? ¿No? —Susurró en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo— -Te dije que no me gustaba que tocarán lo mío. Y tú eres mío. Ahora, vete. Tengo cosas qué hacer. —Y se fue por una de las tres puertas que tenía ese salón—

Salí furioso de ahí, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. ¿Quién rayos se cree Severus?

-¡Agghh! —Grité y me dirigí al salón de Mcgonadall—

Cuando llegué Hermione y Ron me miraron con curiosidad, me veía furioso y rojo, me sentía adolorido por la frustración.

La clase de Mcgonadall pasó rápido, la bruja era excelente dando su clase. Hizo que se me olvidará que estaba enojado y me tranquilizará.

Al salir mis amigos se acercaron a mí esperando una respuesta de qué me había hecho Snape cuando me pidió que me quedará. Antes de que me afixiaran con tantas preguntas...

-Nada, él no me hizo nada. —Dije fríamente— No sentí que estuviese mintiendo pues prácticamente él no hizo nada. No terminó. —Pensé—

Caminamos de prisa hacía el gran comedor. Estábamos hambrientos. Llegamos y nos sentamos apreciando los diferentes platillos.

-Te veías un poco... Frustr... —Neville fue interrumpido—

-¿Necesitado de Sexo? —Dijo Seamus—

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras que Ron se burló de tal comentario.

-¿Y ese labio? No lo tenías así —Dijo Hermione preocupada analizando mi rostro—

-Me golpeé con la puerta del baño. Es todo. —Dije determinante—

Hermione frunció el ceño y pude jurar que en su mente dijo; -No te creo nada, Harry.

Observé hacia la mesa de profesores quería mirarlo, quería hacerle saber que estaba molesto. Que su ojiverde estaba furioso. Pero él no estaba. —Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos—

-¿Busca a alguien, Señor Potter? Miré a mis amigos buscando a alguien que imitara a Snape perfectamente pero ellos tenían la misma cara que yo. Asustados.

-Y-o... No. No buscó a nadie. —Dije cortante—

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, Deslizando un dedo sobre la comisura de sus labios, recordándome lo que hizo y no terminó. Me observó con su maldita sonrisa y se fue de ahí hacia la mesa de los Profesores.

¿Quién se creía Snape? ¡¿Quién rayos se creía?!

Mis amigos me miraron con sorpresa. Me paré de ahí y me dirigí a mi torre. No quería más preguntas sobre esto.

 **NARRA SEVERUS**

El mocoso me ignoraba, sé que le molestó lo que le hice... pero se lo merecía. Él tiene que saber que es mío y no puede ir por el mundo abrazando ex parejas. Me dirigí hacia el gran comedor, era la hora de la cena. Llegué y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, pero sólo me interesaba una y tenía un estupendo color verde, los busqué pero ellos a mí no. Él mantenía su mirada sobre el plato, llevándose unos bocadillos a la boca por momentos.

Me senté en la mesa de Profesores mientras analizaba con atención a Potter. ¿Él en verdad no sentía mi maldita mirada? A veces no sé cómo sobrevivió. Me contradije recordando... —Gruñí—

-¿Observas a alguien en especial, Severus? —Dijo una curiosa Minerva—

-No creo que importe a quién esté mirando. —Respondí cortante desviando mi mirada—

-Exacto. —Dijo Mcgonadall— -Nunca importa a quién miramos sino cómo lo hacemos... —Explicó mientras bebía de su té—

-¿Perdón? —Pregunté no comprendiendo su comentario—

-Severus, creo firmemente que los sentimientos pueden hacer que veamos de una forma peculiar a una persona... Nos sentimos necesitados de hacerlo. ¿Nunca te ha pasado? —Dijo mientras comenzaba una conversación con Dumbledore—

Mi mente viajó por tal comentario. Tenía qué hacer algo.

 **NARRA HARRY**

Había estado ignorando a Severus, él fue un estúpido por hacerme lo que hizo. No puede ser tan malditamente posesivo. —Gruñía mientras me metía un bocado de comida—

-¿Todo bien, Harry? Has estado de mal humor... ¿No crees? ¿Estás enojado con alguien? —Preguntó Hermione con voz baja—

-No creo que importe con quién. —Dije velozmente—

-No lo sé, Harry. Siempre he pensado que cuando estamos molestos con una persona es porque le queremos.

-¿Le queremos? —Respondí irónico—

-Sí, le queremos. ¿O por qué le dedicaríamos tanto tiempo de nuestra vida? Por ende, nos importa ¿No crees? —Dijo mirando a Ron y volviendo a su conversación con él—

Me levanté de la mesa negando mentalmente lo que había dicho Hermione y cuando me volteé empuje a alguien sin querer.

-¡Perfecto, Potter! También es distraído. —Dijo Snape en modo sarcástico—

-Lo si-en... —Fui interrumpido— -Detención hoy, conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme o decirle que había pedido disculpas...

-10 pm. Señor, Potter. —Se fue dejándome ahí—

Me quedé sorprendido y volteé a ver a mis amigos, ellos me miraban con atención esperando a que dijera algo, pero no tenía nada que decir. Eso fue una maldita excusa de Snape para verme. Me dirigí hacia mi torre, quería descansar un par de horas antes de mi supuesta detención.

Desperté horas después, observé hacia las camas de mis compañeros e hice un hechizo para ver la hora.

-¡9:50! Me levanté colocándome la túnica y corrí desesperado, no quería otro castigo. —Gruñí—

Llegue en frente de la puerta del Profesor Snape pero antes de que pudiera tocar él abrió para mi sorpresa. Hizo un movimiento de mano para que entrará y tomé aire.

-Bien... Profesor ¿Cuál será mi castigo? —Dije con todo el valor que pude—

-Llegas tarde, Potter. —Murmuró mientras me sentaba—

-Probablemente si alguien no me hubiese hecho enojar yo no tendría que tomar una siesta para relajarme. —Expliqué con ironía cruzando mis brazos—

-¿Siesta? —Enarcó una ceja— -Me alegra que haya descansado. —Se acercó y mordió mi lóbulo— -Lo va a necesitar —Susurró—

Lo empujé e iba decidido a irme por donde llegué. Nunca me había frustrado tanto como él me había hecho sentir. ¿Por qué él creía que yo caería así de fácil?

Él me tomó por la cintura y me colocó en su regazo con fuerza, caímos en el sofá. Comenzó a besarme de una manera desesperada, sus manos recorrían mi espina dorsal presionando mi cuerpo. Haciendo que nuestros miembros quienes se escondían dentro de la tela hicieran fricción. Lamió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, Intenté huir de ese beso mordiendo su labio, pero eso sólo hizo que presionará con más fuerza mi cintura para acercarme, era una guerra la cual yo no saldría victorioso. Caí en ese beso, caí en esa boca que me dirigía, estaba disfrutándolo...

—Jadeé por las sensaciones que el mayor provocaba en mi cuerpo con tan solo un beso— Él sonreía al verme en esa agonía. Comenzó a quitarme la túnica y desabrochar mi camisa de una manera acelerada al igual que mi pantalón mientras colocaba mis lentes en la mesa de alado.

-Det-en-te, no ti-enes der-ec-ho... —Resoplé reprimiendo mi excitación—

-Sí tengo. Tengo todo el maldito derecho sobre ti, Potter. —Dijo mordiendo mi barbilla—

-¿Quién te a-seg-ura e-so? —Tragué saliva mientras él estaba concentrado en mi cuello—

-Tú. —Gruñó— -Tu cuerpo —Con sus manos recorrió mis muslos deteniéndose en mi trasero presionándolo con fuerza—

—Jadeé por esa presión—

-¿Dirás que no te gusta? —Cuestionó mirando con atención mi miembro erecto mientras humedecía sus labios—

No pude seguir reclamando, ya no quería y no creía lograrlo. Él volvió a integrarse en ese beso hambriento, nuestras lenguas chocaban mientras él apretaba mis muslos y rasguñaba mi espalda. Me preocupé al pensar cómo quedaría después de esto. Pero lo valía.

Comencé a frotarme sobre él con urgencia quería su contacto, lo necesitaba ahora. Pero Severus me detuvo. -Harás sólo lo que yo quiera. —Susurró con voz autoritaria mordiendo mi hombro—

Bajó sus pantalones como pudo y me dejó ver ese gran miembro que siempre apreciaba con atención. Desabroché su túnica, quise quitarle su camisa pero no me dejó hacerlo. Me volví a poner sobre él...Esperando hacer fricción sobre nuestros miembros, pero Severus no estaba pensando lo mismo. Me tomó de la cintura, posicionó su miembro y lo introdujo sin ningún aviso.

-Aghhh —Reprimí mi grito y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello—

-Esta vez no tendré cuidado. —Mordió mi hombro mientras apretaba mis muslos— El mayor disfrutaba la estrechez del muchacho, le gustaba sentir las uñas de Harry enterrándose en su espalda.

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, agarraba mis caderas las subía y bajaba haciendo lo mismo con las de él.

-Severus... L-ento... —Dije casi gritando—

Severus gruñó sacó su miembro y volvió a introducirlo.

-Será como yo quiera. —Resopló—

Él mayor no detuvo sus movimientos por nada, Harry lo abrazaba fuertemente tanto que el Ojinegro jadeaba por la presión de las uñas de Harry sobre su espalda, intentaba y quería encontrar el sitio donde Harry disfrutara, después de todo esto no era uno de sus "castigos" o no del todo...

Severus sonrió cuando jadeé ya que él encontró el punto exacto donde me gustaba. De un momento a otro nuestros cuerpos tomaron esa sintonía que necesitábamos, mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia y seguía sus movimientos. Me sentía inerte. Severus tomó mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, lento. Demasiado lento. Él estaba disfrutando verme frustrado.

-Sólo tienes que pedirlo... Potter. —Dijo sarcástico— -¿Qué quieres?

Lo besé intentando evadir su pregunta y evitando contestar.

...

Estaba ahí encima de él con mi cara sobre su pecho, sentía como su respiración era tranquila, y la mía siguió su ejemplo. Severus acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y me abrazaba por la cintura con la otra, algo posesivo. Depositaba besos en mi hombro repentinos mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello. Me gustaba.

-Lo siento. —Susurró en mi oído interrumpiendo mis pensamientos— Notó como Severus quería decir algo más pero sólo tragó saliva.

No sabía porqué se disculpaba y no le iba a preguntar. Sólo quería seguir así con él.

Me levanté de su pecho para observar esos ojos negros que transmitían culpabilidad, entonces... lo besé. Lo besé porque lo necesitaba. Lo besé porque creo que estaba sintiendo algo por Severus Snape.


	10. Capítulo 10- Lupin, Sirius y Ted

**NARRA SEVERUS**

Desperté en mi cama algo acelerado y asustado. Había tenido una pesadilla... Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Me levanté para salir a mi despacho y abrir la puerta, traía puesta la ropa con la que dormía. Observé a Harry viendo por todos lados para asegurarse que nadie estuviese ahí.

-Potter. —Murmuré— Él pasó deprisa se veía agitado.

-Profesor. —Se acercó y me dio un beso fugaz—

Potter y yo nos veíamos todos los días—Omitiendo los días en los que yo no podía estar cerca de él por ciertas circunstancias— por los pasillos, en mi aula, y algunas otras lo veía de lejos cuando caminaba por el patio. Me encantaba sentir el cuerpo del muchacho estremecerse sobre mí. Sus besos eran mi perdición. Él era mío después de todo.

—Gruñí— Quería más. Me acerqué y lo besé logrando meter mi lengua en su boca. Él levanto sus brazos para rodear mi cuello. Deseaba que hiciera eso. Estaba a punto de besar su punto sensible, esa hermosa barbilla que mordía tan a menudo.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos trajeron a la realidad. Harry me miró sonrojado y gruñí. ¿Quién osaba a interrumpir nuestro momento?

-Tranquilo... —Susurré en su oído—

Abrí la puerta y era el viejo. -Severus, mi muchacho. He decidido venir... —Decía mientras entraba al despacho— Interrumpiendo su argumento al ver a Harry rojo.

-¿Señor Potter? —Dijo Albus interrogativo—

-¡Director! Buen día. Y-o vin-e... —decía mientras pensaba en una excusa—

-El señor Potter quería pedir prestado uno de mis libros de pociones. Harry me miró y asintió con la cabeza. No podía ver la cara de Albus en esos momentos.

-Potter ya se iba. —Dije con tono autoritario—

Harry se despidió del Director y se fue más sonrojado de lo que había llegado.

-Bien, Albus. ¿A qué debo tu grata visita? —Dije con tono sarcástico— Él había interrumpido... mi desayuno. —Pensé en Harry—

Albus se volteó y lo vi pensando lo que iba a decir, me seguía sorprendiendo Dumbledore después de tantos años que le conozco.

-¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto con Harry, Severus? —Eso fue un golpe en mi conciencia—

—Tragué saliva— -¿Desde cuándo qué? ¿Desde cuándo Harry me pide libros prestados?

Albus me miró a los ojos. -No. ¿Desde cuándo tú y Harry tienen más que una relación Profesor-Alumno?

Me quedé paralizado. Pocos lograban que yo me sintiera así. Abrí la boca y dije -Sólo... —me interrumpió—

-No pienses erróneamente, Severus. Estoy feliz por ti. Si Harry es eso que te hace feliz y tienes su consentimiento para hacer lo que te plazca con él. ¿Quién soy yo para prohibirte eso? Además, el muchacho ya es mayor.

—Mi mente analizaba cada palabra que me decía el mayor— No me importaba si el Viejo me prohibía cosas. Yo me mandaba solo. Yo seguiría viendo a Harry con o sin su aprobación. Me quedé perplejo con esas palabras; Si Harry es eso que te hace feliz. Repetía mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Harry me hacía feliz? ¿Era felicidad lo que sentía con el muchacho?... —Tal vez yo sabía la respuesta—

Dumbledore interrumpió mis pensamientos. -Traje un pay de limón. ¡Comamos! —Dijo entusiasmado—

 **NARRA HARRY**

Llegué rojo a la torre Gryffindor, no podía creer que el Director lo hubiese visto de esa manera. Se sentía nervioso... Dumbledore siempre se daba cuenta de todo ¡Era como Hermione! —Se asustó— ¿Y si Dumbledore prohibía eso? ¿Snape se alejaría de él? —Pasó sus manos por su cabeza.—

-Te vimos entrar al despacho de Snape, Harry. —Dijo Ron en forma de susurro sacándome de mis pensamiento atormentados—

-¿Eh? —Dije desconcertado—

-Te hemos visto salir... ya varias veces de su despacho. —Dijo una tranquila Hermione—

Harry juró que se podía desmayar en esos momentos. -Yo... él... —tartamudeé—

-No entiendo cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como Snape, es grosero, salvaje, arroga...

-¡No digas nada sobre él! —Fruncí mi ceño y me sorprendí— Nunca había defendido a Snape así.

Hermione y Ron se miraron como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de algo.

-Entonces... ¿Te gusta el profesor Snape? —Dijo con seguridad Hermione—

-Y-o... —No sabía qué decir—

-Está bien, Harry. —Prosiguió Ron— Yo no odio a Snape, sólo te dije esas cosas porque pensamos que si lo defendías tenía qué existir algo entre ustedes dos, además tu cuello siempre está rojo.

-¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, Harry? Te sonrojas cada vez que él pasa a tu lado. Él te susurra lo que tienes que poner en el caldero cuando no sabes lo que sigue. Y no te ha bajado puntos en mucho tiempo. —Enarcó una ceja Hermione, con una cálida sonrisa—

-Sí. Creo que tenemos "algo". Respondí rápido, agachando la cabeza pues en el fondo sabía que sólo yo tenía "algo" con Snape, él conmigo no.

-Enhorabuena. —Dijo la pareja al unisono—

Vieron la acción que hice, Ron y Hermione pensaron que el muchacho estaba avergonzado porque se dieron cuenta que es gay. Si supieran que eran otros los pensamientos que atormentaban al chico. Así que abrazaron a Harry y se quedaron ahí por un buen tiempo.

Los días siguieron su curso, había estado estresado por los exámenes de esta semana. Sólo tenía una buena noticia; Lupin y Sirius me habían comentado que llegarían hoy a Hogwarts junto con Ted. Sería la primera vez que vería al bebé. Estaba algo nervioso. Así que me vestí lo más apropiado que pude y me dirigí al gran comedor. Ahí me encontraría con ellos.

Cuando llegué al gran comedor pude percibir que ahí se encontraban todos mis amigos, rodeando a alguien. Supuse que era... Entonces lo vi. ¡Era Teddy! Me acerqué corriendo abrazando a Lupin y Sirius, ellos se emocionaron al verme. -¡Cachorro! Gritó Sirius mientras que Lupin me revoloteaba mi cabello. Draco tenía cargado a Ted mientras este se le escapaban algunas caras sorpresas. Ahí supe que Teddy era metamorfomago, Me reí al ver al niño y volteé a ver a Lupin.

-¡Cómo Tonks! —Grité emocionado—

-No sólo como Tonks, Potty. También es guapo. Algo que tú nunca sabrás, no como Ted y yo. —Todos rieron con el comentario de Draco—

-Le pegarás tu arrogancia... —Dijo Ron—

-Se le va a pegar la arrogancia, pero no por mí. Black es aún más arrogante. —Draco le guiño el ojo a Sirius para que supiera que estaba bromeando—

Lupin se carcajeo y asintió al comentario de Draco.

Me acerqué al bebé y él extendió sus manos para que pudiese ser cargado. Así que lo tomé.

-Hola teddy. —Susurré mirándolo a la cara— -Te pareces a tu mamá, ella era una mujer muy guapa. Decía mientras me alejaba del grupo quiénes reían pues Sirius había iniciado a contarles historias sobre Lupin, sobre Ted e incluso sobre él. Un clásico de Sirius.

-Tu mamá era muy fuerte ¿Lo sabías? Era una excelente aurora. ¡Una de las mejores! —Dije mientras acariciaba su pequeña mano—

-No creo que él pueda entenderte. Mi piel se erizo a escuchar esa voz que no estaba esperando escuchar en esos momentos, Era Severus.

-¿Hijo de Lupin y Tonks? Enarcó la ceja y yo Asentí. Severus se acerco al pequeño le acarició su mejilla -Tú necesitas ser bueno en pociones. —Susurró— y Ted le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. Estaba disfrutando esto.

-Severus, si sigues así, tendrás que enseñarle pociones a mi hijo.—Apareció Lupin sorprendiéndonos con Sirius detrás—

-Snape.

-Black. —Dijeron con un tono frío ambos— ¡Te ves joven! ¿Qué se siente por fin que las personas te presten atención? —Dijo Black sarcástico—

-Siento no decir lo mismo de ti, Black. Los años están siendo duros contigo. —Dijo enarcando su ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente—

-Y en realidad, espero que sea bueno en pociones tu hijo, Lobo. O sino... se meterá en problemas conmigo cuando llegué a Hogwarts. —Sonrió amigablemente con Lupin— Para después mirarme y despedirse. Me sonroje y Lupin me miró con cara interrogante.

-¿Algo que nos quieras decir, Harry? —Lupin rompió el silencio mientras le entregaba a Teddy—

-¡No! Nada... ¿Ustedes? —Pregunté mientras le hacía cosquillas a Teddy—

Observé que Sirius tragaba saliva para decirme algo -Sí, de hecho... queríamos decirte que Lupin y yo estamos... Juntos. —Arrastró esa última palabra—

Yo entendí a qué se refería. Yo había visto cómo Lupin se sonrojaba cada vez que Sirius lo abrazaba o le decía que tenía razón. Era otra obviedad pero quería ponerlos más nerviosos.

-¡Oh! ¿Viven en la misma casa? Qué bueno así ahorran dinero. —Respondí sin mirarlos mientras jugaba con Ted— -Y juegan contigo ¿Verdad campeón? —Le susurraba a Ted y él sonreía—

Sirius y Lupin se miraron nerviosos pensando que no comprendía qué pasaba. -Harry. Sirius y yo somos pareja, novios. —Me reí al escuchar lo que quería y lograr mi propósito de ponerlos nerviosos—

-Ya lo sabía. —Volteé los ojos y les regalé una sonrisa. —

-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Entonces por qué nos pusist... —se detuvo para verme carcajear—

-¡Ay, Harry! —Dijo Lupin mientras los dos se unían a mi risa—

Qué inefable buscar al amor de tu vida y después darte cuenta que siempre estuvo ahí, a tu lado. Eso pasó con Sirius y Lupin. Ellos estaban destinados a estar y a permanecer juntos.

Ese día Lupin, Sirius y Ted volvieron a su hogar. No sin antes decirme que pasaríamos la Navidad con los Weasley. Pensé que era una excelente idea. Ya se acercaba tal fecha y no pude evitar pensar en Snape... Tantos días sin verle me pondrían mal.


	11. Capítulo 11- Lo dejé ir

Severus jadeó mordiendo mi lóbulo. Su humedad me inundaba, se había corrido en mí. Estaba encima de él sobre el sofá, ese sofá había sido testigo de nuestras noches de lujuria y nuestros gemidos reprimidos —Suspiré— Yo continuaba besando su cuello. Levantó mis caderas y sacó su miembro para después bajarlas y abrazarme por la cintura mientras yo me recargaba en su pecho. Siempre terminábamos de esta manera. Pero este abrazo se sentía distinto, cambié de pensamiento ya que no quería ilusionarme.

Minutos después comencé a moverme porque era hora de irme. Siempre había sido así y yo estaba algo cansado así que no me molestaba ir a mi torre. Cuando me iba a levantar me volvió a sentar sobre él. Su miembro hizo contacto con el mío. —Lo miré con cara interrogativa—

-Quédate. —Me pidió—

Esto era nuevo, él no me lo estaba ordenando... me lo estaba pidiendo. Con esos ojos, esos ojos que hacía que yo accediera a todo lo que él quisiera.

-Está bien... —Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho— Me gustaba darme cuenta de su respiración ya que me transmitía tranquilidad

Mientras Severus seguía acariciando mi espina dorsal y hacía círculos con su dedo sobre mis muslos —Rompió el silencio— -¿Qué hacías aquella noche en el panteón? —Su voz sonaba tranquila—

-Yo... —Severus colocó un beso en mi frente— Yo me fui a despedir de ti. —Dije presuroso—

Escuché que Severus se carcajeó -¿Despedirte para después acostarte conmigo? —Mordió mi lóbulo—

—Negué sonriendo— -Yo tenía siempre la misma pesadilla cuando te vi por última vez en la casa de los gritos. Me despedí del Severus que vi morir.

Noté que la respiración de Severus se aceleró por ese comentario, no pensé que eso pudiera afectarlo. Yo le acariciaba su mejilla para intentar que se tranquilizará y lo logré. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato más hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Sev...

-¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó tranquilo—

Faltaban algunos días para Navidad, yo iría a pasarla con la familia Weasley y después iría a mi departamento en Nueva York algunos días para relajarme. Estas vacaciones no eran largas después de todo.

-No. Todo bien... —Dudé en preguntarle—

-Dime. ¿Qué pasa? —Me miró atentamente a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta—

¡Su maldita mirada! Era perfecta.

-¿Qué harás estas vacaciones? —Dije presuroso—

Él sonrió, pero esta era distinta. No era su habitual maliciosa sonrisa sino una más cálida, de esas que te hacían ver el alma de una persona.

-Leeré. Comeré. Dormiré y... —Pensó lo siguiente— Esperaré por ti.

Me sonroje al escuchar eso. ¿Él en serio disfrutaba verme de esta manera? mientras reprimía mi sonrojo él se rio y me dio un beso fugaz. -¿Suena bien? ¿No crees? —Preguntó mordiendo mi barbilla—

-Creo que deberías ordenar tus prioridades... —Intenté decir con voz seductora—

-Explícame. —Enarcó una ceja—

-Leerás. Dormirás. Esperarás por mí. Llegaré y comerás. —Le regalé un beso fugaz—

-¿Comer o comerte? —Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos—

-Lo que tú quieras. —Acaricié su cabello—

-¿Y el pervertido soy yo? —Se carcajeó— -¿Por qué preguntas, Potter? —Me acarició la espalda— -¿Qué harás tú? —Preguntó con interés—

-La pasaré con la familia Weasley. —Sonreí— Y probablemente después vaya a Nueva York ya que tengo un departamento. —Dije con orgullo—

-¡Qué casualidad que vaya con los Weasley! —Dijo con tono sarcástico—

Él me había dejado claro que era posesivo. Eso incluía a dos Weasley... No le gustaba verme con George ni mucho menos con Ginny. Ya había tenido muchos "Castigos" gracias a eso. —Rodeé los ojos— —Deposité un beso en su mejilla—

-¿Y por qué Nueva York? —Preguntó curioso—

-La vista es hermosa, a veces sólo me la pasó horas viéndola... —Suspiré mientras él me regalaba una media sonrisa—

-Esperaré mi regalo, Potter. —Enarcó una ceja—

-¿No es ya grande para creer en Santa Claus, Snape? —Sonreí burlonamente—

Él me apretó hacia él haciendo que se me escapará un gemido por la fricción de nuestros miembros. —Olvidé que estábamos desnudos en esa parte—

-También esperaré mi regalo, Severus. —Dije rápido—

—Sonrió solapado— Me tomó de la cintura moviendo mi cuerpo debajo de él para acostarnos por completo en el sofá mientras él iba bajando...

-Entonces, adelantemos tu regalo, Potter. —Susurró—

Desperté en el sofá. —Sonreí al recordar la noche anterior— Me levanté de ahí buscando al ojinegro. Era claro que no se quedaría él a veces simplemente seguía desapareciéndose sin decir nada. —Suspiré— decidí levantarme y vestirme. Las mazmorras eran bastantes frías. —Me vestí lo más rápido posible—Severus y yo no dejábamos suficiente tiempo libre como para que nos diera frío. Salí de ahí, Lo único que quería en estos momentos era darme una ducha caliente o fría si mis pensamientos con Snape regresaban.

Llegué corriendo a mi habitación en la torre y vi que Ron no estaba.

-¿Pasaste la noche aquí? —Preguntó un Neville soñoliento—

-Ron no pasó la noche aquí tampoco. ¿Él y tú no están... —Seamus fue interrumpido—

-¡Seamus! Ron se la pasó con Hermione. —Dijo apenado—

Yo me reí por la escena que tenía en frente.

-Ustedes son tan diferentes... —Susurré— -Son el claro ejemplo que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Neville se sonrojo a mi comentario y Seamus lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Si algún día se casan... —Dije pensativo— Quisiera ser invitado, será una boda bastante interesante. Ahora Neville no era el único sonrojado. —Entré al baño riendo—

Me quité toda la ropa dejando correr el agua caliente en la bañera. Observé algunas marcas en mi cuello, eran más delicadas... Severus se había controlado esta vez. —Suspiré—

Era sábado y quería distraerme... mañana salíamos de vacaciones oficialmente. Así que decidí ir a dar una caminata por el patio de Hogwarts. Noté a Luna y a George conversando algo lejos, Luna le contaba una historia y George no paraba de reír... ¡Me gustaba verlo así! —Me acerqué—

-¡Harry! —Saludaron al unisono—

-Hola ¿Puedo sentarme? Prometo no hacer tanto ruido —Dije bromeando— Ellos rieron y asintieron.

Luna nos contaba una vieja historia muggle que la había impresionado. Mientras que George hacía ruidos de sorpresa y preguntaba cuando no entendía algo... Yo conocía esa historia perfectamente "La bella y la bestia" —Sonreí— Luna contaba la historia muy diferente a como yo la recordaba. —Reía de vez en cuando— Ella exageraba en algunas partes y alteraba a George.

Desde esa orilla observamos el sol caer poco a poco y de un momento a otro yo pensaba en cómo sería pasar una tarde así con Severus. Platicando y riendo por tonterías. Recordé una frase que me dijo el año pasado Hermione "Sé que lo amo, Harry. Porque las cosas que me encanta hacer sola, las quiero hacer con él"

-Me estoy enamorando de él. —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pensé en voz alta—

Luna y George me miraron. Luna apreció mi cara roja y nerviosa.

-Me alegro por ti, Harry. Enamorarse es un sentimiento hermoso. George siguió el argumento de Luna.

-¡Sí, Harry! El enamorarse está bien ¿Recuerdas? Reprimir los sentimientos nunca ha sido bueno. —Intentó imitar mi voz—

-¿Está bien incluso si es Snape? —Pregunté sincero mirándoles— ¿Eso está bien? —Dirigí mi vista al paisaje—

Ron y Luna se miraron, había algo de complicidad ahí. Luna se fue a mi lado derecho, Dejándome en medio de ambos.

-Sí. —Dijo George mientras me abrazaba—

-Está bien incluso si es Snape. —Luna se unió al abrazo—

Esas palabras recorrieron y abrazaron mi corazón, ese que no quería aceptar el amor que le tenía a Sev.

-Gracias. —Susurré mientras me apartaba— Iba decidido a decirle a Snape lo que estaba sintiendo, rogando que él también lo hiciera.

 **NARRA SEVERUS**

Ese día desperté a un lado de Potter. Su cuerpo era suave, delicado y tan tierno. Decidí salir de ahí lo antes posible —Coloqué una manta sobre él— Tenía que salir.

...

Cuando llegué entré a mi habitación queriendo dormir un rato, Potter me dejaba totalmente agotado. Pero no pude gracias a unos ruidos, alguien comenzó a llamarme por la Red flu pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-¿Quién? —Pregunté—

-Soy Narcissa. —Rodeé los ojos— Esa mujer se la estaba pasando mal. Su esposo había elegido a Draco para ser pareja. Ellos realmente se amaban, sentía un poco de pena por ella. Así que la dejé pasar.

-Narcissa ¿Qué tal? —La saludé— Traía un atuendo bastante provocativo, incluso diría que se parecía a los que usaba su loca hermana Bellatrix, dejaba ver sus curvas así como sus atributos.

-Severus —Se acercó a mí— He estado pensando mucho en ti... —Dijo con voz seductora—

-¿Sí? —Pregunté vago— No me sorprendía... sólo ya no me interesaba. La mujer y yo habíamos tenido nuestros encuentros, después de todo con algo tuvo que pagarme el haber cuidado a Draco y Lucius.

-Sí. —Se acercó y comenzó a besarme—

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que yo la alejará de mí. Volteé y era Harry. Me miraba furioso.

-Señora... ¿Ex de Malfoy? —Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica—

-Snape, corre a tu alumno. —Abrió la boca Narcissa—

-No. Creo que no ha comprendido... la que se va es usted. ¡Ahora! —Dijo mirándome amenazante—

-Vete... —Dije mirando a Narcissa— Observé como ella abría los ojos por la sorpresa y se retiraba por donde entró.

Harry me obsevaba con atención, mientras cruzaba sus brazos... Si esos ojos pudieran matar, yo ya estaría en otra vida.

-¿Por qué la estabas besando? —Preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad—

Me acerqué a él sonriendo maliciosamente -Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. Quería jugar un poco con el estado en el cual se encontraba el muchacho.

-¡No te acerques! —Dijo cuando ya era muy tarde— ¡Déjame en paz, Severus! —Mientras le mordía su cuello, Harry me empujo al suelo—

Me quedé perplejo observándolo desde el suelo ¿Quién se creía ese chico?

-¡¿ESTO HACES CUANDO NO ESTÁS TENIENDO SEXO CONMIGO?! —Gritó y observé cómo comenzaba a llorar —

Me iba a levantar pero el comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón con rabia. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Me observó, presté atención a sus ojos verdes... Denotaban lo enojado que estaba conmigo. El ojiverde se percató de mi confusión.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿AHORA NO QUIERES HACERLO? ¡SÓLO ESO SOY PARA TI! —Gritó levantándose— ¡SOY UN MALDITO PEDAZO DE CARNE PARA TI, SNAPE! —Dijo haciendo movimiento con sus dos manos apuntando su cuerpo—

-Potter... —Intenté remediar esto— Quería remediar esto.

-¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE! —Dijo sollozando— Respiró y prosiguió -¡NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASÍ! NO CUANDO TÚ SÓLO VES MI CUERPO Y YO INTENTO QUE VEAS MI MALDITO CORAZÓN! —Las lágrimas caían por los ojos del ojiverde—

-Pot-ter... sólo fue un beso.. y... —Dije tratando de explicar lo que había pasado con Narcissa—

-¡ESTO NO ES POR UN MALDITO BESO, SNAPE! —Gritó lo más que pudo—

-¿No puedes verlo? —Dijo bajando la voz— -¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti! —Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y veía sus lágrimas caer—

Intenté decir algo, pero sus palabras resonaban en mi mente. Abrí mi boca pero... no fui capaz de decir algo.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo, ahí tienes tu regalo, Snape. Feliz navidad. —Se marchó— Y yo... Yo lo dejé ir.


	12. Capítulo 12- Él se lo pierde

Quería salir de ahí. Él era un estúpido. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de él? —Dije limpiando mis lágrimas pero fue en vano—

Entré a los sanitarios más cercanos, quería gritar, quería llorar y definitivamente no quería que nadie me viera así.

Cuando entré al baño escuché unos sonidos —Me acerqué— Yo presionaba mi boca para no hacer ruido, mi respiración era inestable y me deslice por una esquina en ese lugar, presionando mis ojos. No tenía cabeza para pensar. Hasta que escuché a alguien gemir fuerte, dos personas estaban encerradas en un cubículo, escuché que abrían la puerta de éste. No podía escaparme de ahí. —Cruce mis brazos en mis rodillas e incliné mi cabeza en el hueco—

Draco y Lucius salieron del cubículo y se sorprendieron al verme ahí.

-¿Señor Potter le gusta espiar? —Dijo sarcástico Lucius—

Levanté mi mirada, estaba rojo y mis lágrimas no paraban. Draco se acercó a mí y le dijo a su padre que saliera unos minutos. Lucius salió de ahí sorprendo al ver llorar a Potter. Después de todo era el-niño-que-vivió ¿Por qué lloraría?

-Harry... —Se sentó a mi lado— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? —El rostro de Draco indicaba preocupación—

Yo sólo lo miraba sin decirle nada. No podía gesticular nada. No podía hablar.

-Confía en mí. —Dijo mientras recorría su mano por mi rostro limpiando un par de lágrimas—

-Él no s-ien-te na-da —Dije con dificultad— Él no siente nada. —Incline mi cabeza dejándola en el regazo de Malfoy, él acariciaba mi cabello—

-¿Quién no siente nada, Potty? —Preguntó curioso— ¿Él que te hacía marcas en tus muñecas? —Dijo mientras detenía sus caricias— ¡Dime quién es para irle a lanzar un Crucio o mejor aún un Avada Kedavra! —Gritó furioso—

Yo sabía qué tal acción no pasaría, Snape era su padrino.

-Severus no siente nada por mí... —Me levanté del regazo de mi amigo— -Me enamoré de él, Draco.

Observé la cara de draco, él estaba sorprendido, furioso y preocupado. Todo eso demostraba la expresión del rubio. Cuando notó que lo analizaba, me miró extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarme.

-Él se lo pierde. —Susurró—

Lupin, Sirius, Ted y yo llegamos a la madriguera. Es una noche hermosa a eso le teníamos que agregar que era Navidad. Había pasado estos últimos días en la casa de la pareja. Era bastante interesante el ver cómo las personas tienen formas tan distintas de amar y demostrarlo. Mis amigos me mandaban cartas, se sentían preocupados por mí. Lupin intentaba hacerme reír cada vez que podía. Los dos estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con Snape, Sirius odiaba la idea de que su ahijado tuviese algo que ver con un hombre mayor pero Lupin lo reprendió diciendo que no era su vida, que tenía que dejarme caer y levantarme por mi propia cuenta. Agradecí eso, ya no quiero ser tratado como un niño por nadie.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Salí a la terraza de esa gran casa que habían comprado, se podía apreciar toda la ciudad... creo que siempre he disfrutado los paisajes, es algo que me relaja. Había estado callado desde que llegué, cada vez que hablaba recordaba a Severus y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Suspiré—

-Presiento que ese suspiro tiene nombre y apellido, Harry. —Lupin se colocó de lado de mí—

-N-o... —Sonreí y negué con la cabeza—

-¿Qué tiene que ver Severus Snape en esto? -Dijo sin apartar la vista de la ciudad—

-N-o s-é de qué hablas... —Estaba nervioso—

-No me mientas. —Respondió observándome—

-Todo. Él tiene que ver en todo. —Suspiré—

-¿Estás enamorado de él, Harry? —Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro—

-Sí...

-¿Y él? —Preguntó apresuradamente—

-No, él... él no creo que lo haga.

-¿No crees? ¿Le has preguntado? —Dijo volviendo a ver la vista de la ciudad—

—Recordé que ni siquiera había dejado hablar a Snape en aquella discusión—

-Sólo lo supongo. —Respondí agobiado—

-Te daré un consejo, Harry. —Me miró a los ojos— No supongas por nadie. Así acaban grandes amistades, así acaban grandes relaciones y así comienzan guerras. El suponer no ayuda de mucho, es mejor tener la certeza de algo ¿no? —Enarcó una ceja—

-Sí... pero... él... —Dije pensando lo que iba a decir—

-Harry, no todos demuestran su amor de la misma manera... y no todos lo demuestran a tiempo, hay personas que se tardan más que otras. —Dijo sonriendo— -Ahora, entremos... tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Una Molly Weasley sonriente nos saludaba alzando su brazo mientras nos acercábamos, ella era lo más cercano a una figura materna —Sonreí al verla— Pude apreciar lo diferente que se veía, sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y a veces su sonrisa... se veía simplemente forzada. Yo no le iba a decir nada acerca de eso, ella podía estar triste. Es su hijo el que murió. ¿Quién podría decirle algo?

-¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí, corazón! —Me abrazó por mucho tiempo— ¡Harry Potter! ¡NO VUELVAS A DESAPARECERTE ASÍ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! —Me asustó su cambio repentino—

-¡Ya, ya! —Dijo George a lo lejos— ¡Él sólo quería tiempo a solas! —Gritó sonriéndome—

—Me aparté de Molly mientras ella abrazaba a Sirius, Lupin y al encantador Ted—

Saludé a todos a mi paso, me sorprendió el ver a Luna ahí junto con su padre, ellos eran diferentes pero siempre me había parecido interesante entablar una conversación con ambos. Era asombroso cómo veían el mundo. Proseguí a saludar a los padres de Hermione, su papá hablaba con Arthur sobre su trabajo, el mago lo veía con ojos de admiración—La odontología le parecía estupenda—Estaba toda la familia Weasley junto con sus parejas, todos reían, bailaban, y jugaban con el pequeño Ted. El pequeño había robado el corazón de todos. Yo ponía atención a cada uno... Esto era lo más parecido a una familia, nunca había tenido una... pero esto, ellos eran una para mí. —Pensé en qué estaría haciendo Snape en estos momentos, él no tiene familia... él dijo que estaría esperándome— —Suspiré—

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry? —Ginny interrumpió mis pensamientos—

-Sí... sólo... No sé. —Suspiré y le regalé una media sonrisa—

-¿Me dirás quién es la persona que te pone tan pensativo? —Insistió—

-Ginny... Soy gay. —Dije seguro—

—Ella se rió por mi comentario—

-Dime algo que no sepa, Harry. —Mientras me miraba—

-¿Cómo lo supiste? —Frunci mi ceño— ¡Al parecer todos sabían que yo era gay incluso cuando yo no era consciente de eso! —Pensé—

-No importa cómo me di cuenta, ¡Ven! ¡Bailemos!

-Ginny... yo no sé bailar. —Dije nervioso—

-Entonces... sólo saltemos. —Dijo divertida mientras me arrastraba con los demás—

Me gustó olvidarme de todo un rato... Molly y la mamá de Hermione pusieron la mesa y todos nos dirigimos a cenar, Molly siempre se lucía con lo que cocinaba en Navidad y este año no era la excepción.

-¿Les parece si brindamos antes de comer? —Dijo el mayor de los Weasley— Todos asentimos.

-¡Por Freddie! —George extendió su copa de vino—

-¡Por Tonks! —Lupin extendió su copa sonriendo—

-¡Por Freddie y Tonks! —Todos extendimos nuestras copas—

 **NARRA SEVERUS**

Regresé a mi sala con tanta rabia acumulada... Quería golpear a alguien. Mis navidades nunca habían sido interesantes pero siempre tranquilas, esta rompió la secuencia.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Me dirigía a la gran mansión Malfoy, Lucius y yo eramos amigos... me invitó a pasar la navidad en su casa, rechacé la invitación claramente, pero él insistió.

-Severus, me alegra que estés aquí, pasa. —Dijo un Lucius educadamente—

-No tuve otra alternativa, prácticamente me obligaste. —Resoplé—

Me acerqué al comedor y ahí estaba Draco, él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos... entonces llegué a la conclusión. —Potter y él eran amigos—

-Ahijado. —Dije irónico—

-Padrino. —Respondió con desinterés—

Unos ruidos nos distrajeron

-¡Narcissa! ¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! —Gritaba un Lucius—

Noté cómo los recuerdos me invadían, la rabia me supero y corrí hacía esa maldita bruja y la acorralé con mis manos sobre su cuello contra la pared. —Draco y Lucius miraban desconcertados—

-Eres una bruja horrenda, Narcissa. ¡TIENES LA MALDITA CULPA DE TODO! —Le grité mientras ella me miraba asustada—

-¡SEVERUS! ¡Basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué... —Gritó Lucius—

-¡NO! —Lo interrumpí— ¡Tu maldita ex-mujer tiene la culpa de todo lo que he sentido estos últimos días! —Narcissa se estaba asfixiando por mi fuerza en su cuello—

Lucius me empujo y me pidió que entrará a otra habitación, corrió a Narcissa. Draco y él se acercaron a mí con cara interrogantes. —Tragué saliva— Sabía que les tendría que explicar todo. —En toda la explicación noté el rostro de Draco, él estaba sorprendido—

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Me dirigí a darme una ducha, extrañaba tanto al ojiverde... me pregunto si él la estará pasando bien con los Weasley. Pero estaba enojado en el fondo, él ni siquiera me dejó explicarle, no me dejó decir nada. —Me defendí—


	13. Capítulo 13- El amor es guerra

La Navidad y Año nuevo con los Weasley habían sido increíble. El año pasado fue duro para todos y el olvidarnos por un momento de lo malo y oscuro que hay en este mundo, es simplemente estupendo. Me despedí de todos en la madriguera, Lupin me insistió que podía quedarme con ellos y de él lo siguió Molly diciendo lo mismo. Negué esa propuesta, quería ir a Nueva York ya que extrañaba mi casa... y echaba de menos las galletas de Dobby además le tengo que dar el suéter que le compré, presiento que le va a encantar.

Me aparecí en frente del edificio donde se ubicaba mi departamento, entré lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

-¡Amo, Potter! ¡Ha regresado! ¡Dobby lo ha echado de menos! —Me encontré con un Dobby con un plato de galletas en sus manos—

-¡Dobby, ven aquí! Te traje un regalo, Feliz navidad y Año Nuevo por cierto. —Dije mientras le mostraba su regalo y tomaba una galleta del plato—

-Amo Potter no se debió de haber molestado, Dobby le desea un buen Año Nuevo al Amo. —Decía Dobby—

-Bien... ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pontelo! —Dije emocionado—

—Dobby con un chasqueo con los dedos se puso el suéter—

-El amo Potter piensa que le queda muy bien a Dobby —Dije imitando a Dobby— -Y de nada... Ahora, dame eso. —Tomé el plato con galletas—

-Puedes ir a donde quieras, Dobby. Te llamaré si te necesito ¿Está bien?

-Dobby le agradece al Amo Potter. —Desapareció de ahí— Sabía perfectamente que iría a Hogwarts, allá están todos sus amigos.

Me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa, esta noche iría a mi bar favorito, no tenía nada más qué hacer, era eso... o quedarme en casa comiendo helado con galletas llorando e imaginando algo que nunca va a pasar. —Suspiré—

El bar estaba cerca así que no me preocupaba irme caminando, pensaba en cómo había crecido tanto y no hablaba sólo de años... hablaba de algo más sentimental. —Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos—

-¿Harry? —La voz que había conocido en el bar al que iba—

—Volteé— -¿Jean? —Sonreí avergonzado— Recordé la ultima vez y la situación tan embarazosa que yo abandoné, fui bastante grosero al irme sin decirle nada.

-Qué sorpresa, Harry. Pensé que seguías en la Universidad en Londres donde estudias, no esperaba encontrarte aquí por estas fechas. —Dijo sonriendo—

-Yo... Tampoco esperaba encontrarte, Jean. Estoy aquí por las vacaciones de Navidad, en algunos días tendré que regresar. —Le dediqué media sonrisa—

Noté que me quería preguntar algo... estábamos teniendo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Te gustaría ir a caminar, Harry? Digo... platicar y eso. —Dijo frotándose su cabello—

Recordé a Snape besando a Narcissa, recordé cómo no le importó que yo le hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de él...

-Sí. Sí me gustaría. —Dije dejándome llevar—

-¡Perfecto! —Jean se veía emocionado—

Nos adentramos en Central Park, platicamos sobre política, religión y sexualidad... nuestros temas eran variados. No se nos dificultaba entendernos, él era bueno hablando y yo también.

-¿Entonces? ¿No me darás una explicación? —Fruncí mi ceño al no saber de qué hablaba Jean— -Te fuiste... sin decir nada en el bar ¿Hice algo mal? —Dijo mientras yo detenía mis pasos—

-No, no... No hiciste nada mal, sólo que la situación no era tan... —Pensé la palabra que diría—

-¿Romántica? —Terminó por mí—

-Sí. Eso... —Respondí nervioso—

-¿Y esta? ¿Te parece romántica? Caminando... por la noche, a la luz de la luna... —Dijo acercándose hasta que me topé con un árbol—

-Sí. —Jean se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre los míos, dejando sus brazos en mi cintura—

Era un beso tierno, sin lujuria... Recordé cuando Snape me mordió sacándome sangre de mi labio, cuando Snape me castigó por abrazar a una amiga, cuando Snape... La ira se formó en mi cuerpo. —Lo tomé por el cuello y le seguí el beso— Pero algo no se sentía igual... Recordé cuando Snape depositaba besos en mi frente cuando estaba estresado o llorando... cuando Snape acariciaba mi cintura con delicadeza mientras yo estaba encima de él... Jean no era Severus, y nunca lo sería. —Me alejé de ese beso mientras que Jean me miraba con una cara de sorpresa—

-¿Qué pasó ahora? —Dijo irónico—

-Yo... a mí me gusta alguien más —Dije apresuradamente—

-¿Y dónde está? Yo no lo veo por ningún lado... —Dijo alargando la última palabra—

-Él n... —Jean me sujeto de los hombros y me besó furioso—

-¡Jean, suéltame! Yo n-o quiero es-to —Estaba alterado pero él sujetaba mis hombros no dejándome mover—

-Tal vez no ahora, pero lo harás en unos m...

-¡DESMAIUS! —Gritó alguien detrás de Jean, alguien que yo conocía... —

 **NARRA SEVERUS**

Mi rutina ya la conocía bien, leer, dormir y beber... Me levanté a servirme un Whiskey de Fuego ¿Este era mi segundo? ¿Mi tercero? ¿Octavo, Noveno? Perdí la cuenta, si algo le agradezco a mi padre muggle, la única cosa. Es que soy realmente bueno tomando, nadie se daría cuenta... Lo que me delataban eran las terribles ojeras que había provocado dormirme tarde y sólo tomar, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer... sólo pensaba en Potter y volvía a tomar.

Decidí dar un Paseo nocturno después de todo son pocos los alumnos que se quedaron esta navidad, eso no incluye a Harry. Qué mal —Pensé— Y los alumnos no se atreverían a dar un paseo nocturno cuando saben que estoy en el castillo.

Caminaba por la oscuridad, a veces me detenía... mis pasos eran inestables, pero nada que no pudiese controlar. Observé por una ventana lo bien que se veía la luna esa noche... se veía bien pero era una mala noche para las personas como Lupin.

-Mi muchacho... —Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos—

-Albus... —Susurré—

-¿Todo bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Expresó su preocupación—

-¡Ja! —Resoplé— ¡Sí, Albus! De maravilla... Mis ojeras pronunciadas, mi sonrisa caída y mi ceño fruncido... Demuestran mi maldita felicidad. ¿No? —Dije algo molesto— Estos eran efectos del alcohol.

Dumbledore me miraba con esos ojos que siempre mantenía con un destello impresionante, buscaba ese brillo... pero no había nada.

-¿Harry? —Musitó Dumbledore—

Me dejé caer deslizándome por la pared colocando mis manos en mi cabello, sujetándolo con rabia al escuchar su nombre.

-L-o... —Tragué saliva— Lo dejé ir... —Busqué la mirada de Albus y él se sentó enfrente— -Lo dejé ir... porque estoy demasiado herido y no quiero que él me vea así, no quiero que él me vea vulnerable... —Fruncía mi ceño para no llorar—

-Severus... —Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro— -Tienes que permitirte ser feliz...

-Lo alejé, Albus. Lo alejé... sólo le mostré mi disfraz... ¡Maldición! —Golpeé la pared—

-Tienes la opción de repararlo, mi muchacho.

-Y-o... yo no sé si pueda... no puedo, está roto... él estará mejor sin mí —Incliné mi cabeza en la pared—

-Sé por lo que estás pasando, Severus... Tienes miedo al sentir todo eso por Harry por todo lo que viviste. Pero tienes que dejar esta batalla de uno. Sé que estás sintiendo demasiado, por eso quieres dejarlo ir... Tienes miedo, Severus y está bien tenerlo. Pero tienes que dejarte amar por Harry, tienes que demostrarle todo lo que sientes, tu amor.

—Severus miró a Dumbledore sorprendido por escuchar esa palabra— -¡¿Amor?! ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI SIENTO AMOR POR POTTER! —Gritó protegiéndose—

-Dime, Severus... ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de Potter? —Lo miró pero Severus sabía que Dumbledore ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta—

 ***FLASHBACK***

-¡Snape! —Gritó Harry poniendo su mano sobre la herida que Nagini me había hecho—

Harry buscaba ayuda en sus amigos pero ninguno hizo nada... entonces él me miro con esos ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes... que demostraban preocupación, una preocupación que nunca nadie me había dedicado. Desvié mi mirada, conteniendo mi respiración para que ellos se fueran y juré que Voldemort no mataría a Harry porque sin esos ojos... ¿Qué sería del mundo mágico?

Me tomé la poción cuando ellos se fueron, esperé a que actuará y el dolor se retirará. Lo seguí cuando él se dirigía al bosque prohibido, pero más tarde de lo que esperaba... Voldemort le había mandado el maleficio asesino, entonces lo vi... él no estaba muerto. —Hice algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiría en mi vida —

También observé de lejos cómo Harry destrozaba a Voldemort. Recordé cómo su mirada demostraba... nada. Ningún sentimiento. Si alguien me hubiese dicho cómo acabaría esto hace años... juraría que Potter saltaría y presumiría a todos su triunfo, pero me equivoqué.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

-¡No! —Grité— Yo no... ¡No! —Intenté justificar el sentimiento, otra vez—

-¡Sí, Severus! —Alzó la voz Dumbledore. -Y preferiste cubrir todo lo que sentías sólo demostrando tu deseo carnoso, sólo demostrando un disfraz... ¡UN DISFRAZ QUE NO ERAS TÚ! ¡UN MALDITO DISFRAZ QUE TE TORTURABA CADA NOCHE! ¡CUANDO SENTÍAS CELOS, LO JUSTIFICABAS COMO POSESIÓN! ¡CUANDO TE SENTÍAS TRISTE Y LO QUERÍAS CERCA, LO JUSTIFICABAS CON DETENCIONES SIN SENTIDO! —Gritaba Dumbledore mientras yo respiraba aceleradamente— ¡CUANDO TENÍAS MIEDO DE DECIRLE LO QUE ESTABAS SINTIENDO SÓLO TE IBAS Y DESAPARECÍAS DE HOGWARTS POR DÍAS, HUÍAS DE SU MIRADA! -Huías de él, porque tenías miedo que no te correspondiera... entonces, lo hizo. Y tú, tú no supiste manejar eso. —Finalizó bajando su voz—

-Y-o... no quiero lastimarlo... No quiero. —Dije humedeciendo mis labios—

—Albus pasó su brazó por la espalda del ojinegro para abrazarlo y observarlo— -Severus, algún día comprenderás que el amor es guerra... y la guerra es amor.

 **NARRA HARRY**

-Venga Señor, Potter. Este chico pasará la noche aquí y es lo mínimo que se merece. —Me abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a caminar conmigo, dejando a Jean ahí tirado e inconsciente—

-¿Profesora Mcgonadall? Disculpe, pero no entiendo... ¿Qué hace usted en Nueva York?

-Solía pasear con mi esposo en este parque, Harry. Mi alma gemela... —Suspiró— -Encontrarte aquí fue mera coincidencia. —Dijo mientras sonreía—

-¿Alma gemela? —Dije sentándome en una banca, seguía aterrado por lo que había pasado recién—

-Sí, Harry. Mi alma gemela... —Dijo pensativa—

-Profesora... Yo había leído acerca de eso, pero... las almas gemelas sólo ocasionan un caos. ¿no? —Pregunté curioso—

-Creo que los Muggles malinterpretan el término. —Dijo observándome y colocando mejor sus anteojos—

-Claro que vendrá y te traerá problemas, Harry. El amor siempre trae problemas consigo. El punto está en cómo resolverlos... Tu alma gemela crea un vinculo contigo, un entendimiento que sólo son capaces de descifrar ambos.

-Pero... cuando el momento llegue... ¿Él tiene que irse? —Pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos por la curiosidad—

-Resulta, Harry... Que algunas personas tienen mucha suerte y encuentran su alma gemela en su compañero de vida.

¿Compañero de vida? ¿Alma gemela? Severus no podía ser ese... él, él claramente no me ama, quizá, sólo quizá sea mi alma gemela. —Pensé mientras reprimía mis lagrimas para no llorar frente a la animaga—

-Regresemos a Hogwarts, Harry. —Dijo mientras tomaba mi hombro y realmente yo quería irme de ahí—


	14. Capítulo 14- Un Expelliarmus

**NARRA SEVERUS**

Me aparecí en el castillo, observé con atención... a veces nos llenamos con la rutina que olvidamos apreciar las cosas. —Respiré profundo al recordar que tenía que entrar—Hace una semana que los alumnos habían regresado a Hogwarts, pero yo lo abandoné el día que Dumbledore y yo tuvimos esa gran conversación, tuve que hacer un viaje y también quería tomarme un tiempo para pensar las cosas, así que lo único que hice fue tomar y desvelarme. Me sentía igual de cansado que cuando salí del castillo. Lo único que tenía claro en estos momentos, era que tenía que hablar con Harry Potter.

 **NARRA HARRY**

Me dirigía al gran comedor para el desayuno junto con Hermione y Ron, ellos habían sido un gran apoyo para mí esta semana, no podía dormir bien y no estaba comiendo lo suficiente, sentía que algo me faltaba, pero mi orgullo podía más. A veces me distraía pensando en dónde estaba Severus... él simplemente se fue pero no entendía el porqué.

-Potty. —Dijo Malfoy acercándose e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—

-Dragón. —Lo llamé por el apodo con el que lo llamaba su pareja— No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar esta semana, yo estaba realmente estresado porque los Profesores estaban exigiendo mucho, él me intentó hablar muchas veces, creo que tiene algo qué decirme.

-Eres difícil. ¿Ahora si puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Mi padrino.

—Tragué saliva— -No quiero hablar de él, Draco.

-No seas malditamente orgulloso, Potter. Sólo escúchame.

—Rodeé los ojos y le hice una seña con la mano para que comenzará a contarme—

Draco me contó lo que había pasado en Navidad. La forma en la que Severus casi mata a su madre por el enojo, yo estaba realmente impresionado. ¿Cómo por qué hizo eso Severus? ¿Él quería acabar en Azkaban acaso? Draco dijo que se quedó impresionado por la rabia que irradiaban los ojos de Severus gracias a que su madre lo besó. ¿Entonces Narcissa lo besó? ¿Él a ella no? Le pregunté la razón del porqué Snape no estaba en Hogwarts, él contestó que Lucius había ido a visitarlo el día de su cumpleaños, pero Severus no lo recibió. El rubio me dejó peor de lo que estaba, aún con más dudas.

Llegué al gran comedor y vi como Seamus besaba a Neville para después ser separados por Mcgonadall, también observé como George hacía reír a los lejos a Luna, ellos ahora eran novios.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Regresé unos días antes junto con Mcgonadall, rogué por no encontrarme con Snape pero él no estaba ahí. Supuse había salido de viaje.

Para mí sorpresa, la semana se fue tan rápido como decir Quidditch. Siempre el primer día iba nervioso pero este era diferente, imaginé que vería a Severus, no podía negar sentirme furioso aún con él, pero cuando entré al gran comedor... él aún no había llegado.

-¡Ven, Harry! —Gritó Seamus—

Me acerqué, estaban todos mis amigos ahí, la única diferencia que pude notar es que ahí estaba Luna, ella le agradaba a todos y a los de nuestra casa no les importa que se sentará ahí.

-Hola —Saludé a todos—

Noté como Seamus tocaba por debajo de la mesa indecentemente a Neville. Su pareja estaba de color rojo y apartó su mano.

-Jem, jem. —Hizo un sonido Seamus y todos lo observamos— -Neville y yo queríamos decirles que tenemos una relación.

Todos sonrieron y dijeron que nunca lo sospecharon. Me reí por la situación, ellos eran bastante obvios.

-Sí, decidimos que es mucho más excitante no escondernos. —Prosiguió Seamus mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio—

-¡Eso me recuerda algo importante! —Gritó George emocionado— -¿Luna podrías acompañarme? —La RavenClaw asintió—

Observamos como George y Luna se detuvieron en la entrada del gran comedor. El pelirrojo sacó un papel arrugado y se lo mostró a Luna, ella sonrió y lo abrazo mientras le daba un beso. Al menos mis amigos son felices...

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Saludé a mis amigos, Dumbledore nos dio el aviso que habría un baile para despedir el invierno, me pareció una mala idea, yo no sé bailar. —Suspiré— El ensayo en donde todos teníamos que practicar sería en unos días más y al siguiente día sería el baile.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Puedo prestarte a Ron. —Dijo sonriéndome Hermione—

-Y yo te prestaré a Seamus.

-¡Oye! No soy un objeto... bueno, en las noches quizá un objeto sexua...

-¡SEAMUS! —Gritamos todos mientras él reía—

En serio que él gozaba avergonzar a su novio, me parecía bastante tierna esa relación. Un ruido de puertas llamó la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban comiendo.

—Volteé ante la mirada que pusieron todos mis amigos— Era él. El hombre que me había estado quitando el sueño caminó por el pasillo sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, se veía realmente mal... sus ojeras eran pronunciadas, su ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, sus ojos se veían tristes, su postura era distinta a la que yo recordaba, él sólo se sentó, saludó a sus compañeros y se quedó observando su plato. Recordé lo que me había comentado Draco antes de entrar al gran comedor... ¿El Severus que yo conocía estaba triste? Pero mi mente era engañosa... como podía querer abrazarlo también podía querer golpearlo por todo lo que me había hecho llorar estos últimos días.

Me levanté de ahí, otra vez se me había quitado el apetito. Observé hacia la mesa de Profesores... pero sus ojos no estaban en mí. Preferí retirarme, verlo hizo que sintiera algo en mi pecho, como un presentimiento... Pero yo nunca le hago caso.

Caminé buscando algo de tranquilidad y unas voces llamaron mi atención.

-¿Lo viste? ¡Se veía realmente sexy! Severus Snape es simplemente... atractivo.

-¿Cómo será en la cama? —Reía una voz masculina— -Debería investigarlo.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, los celos invadieron mi cuerpo y nublaron mi conciencia, pasé a lado de esas personas y ellos observaron mi enojo.

-¿Qué Potter? ¿Crees que por ser el-salvador-del-mundo-mágico puedes ver mal a las personas? —Dijo un chico de Slytherin—

-Voldemort no te mató... y no sabemos la razón del porqué, eres realmente patético. —Dijeron arrastrandome hacia la pared—

Mi mente comenzó a distorsionar sus rostros mientras ellos me empujaban golpeando mi pecho y riendo, discutiendo que era momento de acabar conmigo mientras apuntaba con su varita.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! —Escuché antes de caer desmayado—

-Tienes que regresar, Harry. —Escuchaba como eco en mi cabeza—

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Hermione sentada junto a mí, tomando mi mano.

-¡Harry, despertaste! ¡Señora Pomfrey! —Gritó—

—Intenté decir algo pero mi garganta estaba seca—

-Señor, Potter. Tenga, tome agua. —Dijo la adulta mientras me inclinaba—

-Y-o... ¿Qué me pasó? —Pregunté viendo a mi alrededor—

-No comías. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿De dónde esperabas encontrar fuerza? —Dijo Pomfrey—

-Pero... Los chicos, ellos... alguien, un expelliarmus, alguien me salvó —Divagaba tratando de explicar—

-Harry... Nadie estaba contigo. Te encontré mientras iba a mi próxima clase. —Dijo presurosamente sin mirarme—

-Mione, escúchame. —Dije exasperado—

-Creo que necesitas descansar, Harry. Mañana será el ensayo del baile y es obligatorio asistir.—Dijo Hermione ignorándome por completo— ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Está bien... Quizá había alucinado aquello. —Me resigné— -¿Puedo dormir en mi torre al menos, Señora Pomfrey?

-Te examinaré y veremos. —Respondió—

Me enteré que llevaba dos días completos durmiendo, pero en realidad me seguía sintiendo cansado, Hermione me dio algo de comer y caí rendido. Esperando que mañana resultará un mejor día.


	15. Capítulo 15- ¿Algo que me quieras decir?

**NARRA SEVERUS**

-Minerva ¡No! No iré a ese ridículo ensayo ¿Me escuchaste? —Gritaba el ojinegro por la Red flu—

-Severus, bailarás conmigo... Los chicos tienen que ver cómo se hace, ¡Mañana será el gran baile!

-Estoy seguro que podrás encontrar otra pareja, ahora quiero estar solo, quiero dormir.

-¡No! —Dijo Minerva furiosa— -¡Ahora, arréglate y baja que estamos por comenzar!

Rodeé los ojos al imaginarme bailando con Mcgonadall frente a todos, después de todo esa mujer fue mi maestra mientras yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, si Lucius se enterará de esto tendría un chiste nuevo.

Me dirigí a mi guardarropa, observé lo mismo de siempre, túnicas negras, capas negras, camisas blancas que pasaban desapercibidas gracias a las túnicas... entonces decidí probar con la gabardina negra que había comprado cuando visité Nueva York, una camisa negra debajo y pantalones negros, mi cabello había crecido gracias a que no había podido concentrarme este tiempo, decidí por recogerlo con una coleta baja desordenadamente, dejaba ver algunos cabellos por mi frente y salí dirigiéndome al gran salón donde sería el ensayo.

Mientras salía de las mazmorras me encontré con mi ahijado, él y yo ahora estábamos bien.

-¡Padrino! Se ve... distinto.

-Gracias, supongo. —No aparté mi mirada en ningún momento del camino— -¿Vendrá tu padre para bailar contigo? —Pregunté con ironía, sabía que no—

-No, pero él y yo podremos bailar sobre la cama después, esa es la ventaja de ser pareja. —Eso fue un golpe bastante bajo—

Mientras caminábamos hacia el gran salón, el rubio rompió el silencio casi en la entrada de este donde había muchos estudiantes.

-¿Usted no se lo dirá? ¿No cree que ya es hora? —Volteó su mirada sobre la mía—

-No es buen momento...

-¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuando Harry se enamoré de otra persona? —Dijo Draco con ironía en su voz—

-Severus, qué bueno que llegaste. Acompáñame. —La animaga me tomó por el brazo, dejando sin respuesta a mi ahijado—

Mcgonadall me explicó que planeaba hacer un baile con todos los estudiantes que asistieran con una pareja donde participarían profesores y alumnado, la animaga estaba nerviosa porque tenían que aprenderlo en un día, mi mirada fue hipnotizada mientras alguien bajaba por las escaleras buscando a sus amigos, era mi ojiverde... se veía mejor. Sonreí inconscientemente, La animaga seguía hablándome pero yo seguía sin prestarle atención, imaginé lo mal que me sentiría si Harry bailaba con alguien más en el baile... recordando el comentario de Draco. Pero cuando volví a observarlo Harry se dio la media vuelta y salió del gran salón, era ahora o nunca.

-Discúlpame, Minerva. Tengo que hacer algo que determinará mi futuro—Salí casi corriendo del gran salón sin dejar que Mcgonadall pudiera reclamar o mandarme un crucio debido a que me fuera, esa animaga me había demostrado cómo se veía enojada—

Crucé la puerta del gran salón y recordé que no sabía a dónde había ido Harry... Todos sus amigos estaban en el baile. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Este castillo es enorme ¿En su habitación? Nadie iba a estar ahí, sería fácil entrar. Me detuve un momento mientras que alguien respondió mi duda que no había sido preguntada.

-Debería ir a la Torre de astronomía, Profesor. —La señorita Lovegood me dijo mientras avanzaba tomando la mano de George Weasley quien me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara—

Los observé pasar a lado de mí y comencé a caminar, podía sentir como mi corazón era acelerado, mis pasos apresurado queriendo volar, la música del gran salón se escuchaba por todo el castillo, por un momento se me olvidó dónde estaba la maldita Torre de astronomía ¿Por qué Harry iría ahí? Me contradije al recordar que el muchacho se la podía pasar horas admirando un paisaje, eso se lo había comentado el ojiverde a Severus cuando le contó la razón del porqué tenía un departamento en Nueva York, sentía como sus manos sudaban y sentía un calor apoderándose de su cuerpo. ¿Severus Snape estaba nervioso?

Subí hasta la gran torre, se seguía escuchando la música. Entonces lo vi... Harry admiraba el paisaje recargado del barandal, pensativo, ponía atención a cada detalle, como si el mundo estuviese por acabar.

-Snape. —Dijo fríamente Harry sin voltearme a ver sacándome de mis pensamientos— Sentí como mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, respiré y caminé hasta llegar detrás de él.

-Harry. —Me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre del ojiverde saliendo de mi boca con total suavidad, como si lo hubiera hecho antes, yo nunca le había llamado por su nombre, básicamente me prohibía ese derecho, me arrepentí al darme cuenta de eso, era lógico que el muchacho me reclamará ese día y pude ver como el menor tragaba saliva al escuchar su nombre de mi boca por primera vez—

-¿Lindo? ¿No? La vista es espectacular, no tengo idea del porqué no vengo tan seguido aquí —Dijo Harry ignorando la impresión que se había llevado al escuchar su nombre de boca del ojinegro—

-Sí. Nunca me pareció más hermosa esta vista. —Dije observando a Harry, refiriéndome a él. Él era lo mejor que mis ojos habían visto, el menor no lo comprendió—

Me coloqué cuidadosamente a lado de Harry para no asustarlo, yo no quería que él se fuera. Observé como se veía un espectacular atardecer acompañado de la música que resonaba por todo el castillo. Harry estaba nervioso, aprecié como movía sus dedos de la mano...

 **[Si pudiera volar... estaría volviendo ahora mismo a casa contigo, creo que podría renunciar a todo, simplemente pídemelo]**

-¿Quieres bailar? —Pregunté tranquilamente, no sé la razón pero sólo quería acercarme a él—

-Yo no sé bailar. —Me respondió entre cortante, acelerado y nervioso—

-Bueno, eso sucede cuando no conoces a alguien que lo haga bien... —Dije pensativo mientras él dirigía su mirada hacia mi— -Déjame presentarme, Severus Snape un bailarín por excelencia. ¿Me permitirías esta pieza? —Terminé obsequiándole una media sonrisa, extendiendo mi mano para que él la pudiera tomar—

-Y-o... en serio no sé. —Dijo negando con su cabeza—

-Yo te voy a dirigir. —El muchacho lo pensó unos segundos y asintió—

Tomé su mano, mientras dirigía una a su cintura y él colocaba una en mi hombro.

 **[Presta atención, espero que estés escuchando porque estoy bajando la guardia, ahora mismo estoy completamente indefenso]**

Acerqué a Harry un poco más a mí, y comencé a guiarlo... el chico no me miraba, pero yo a él lo observaba perfectamente.

 **[Para tus ojos únicamente mostraré mi corazón para cuando te sientas solo y olvides quién eres] [Pierdo la mitad de mi, cuando estamos separados. Ahora me conocen sólo tus ojos, sólo tus ojos]**

Dirigí a Harry para dar una vuelta, él me piso... y me observó con cara de vergüenza colocando su rostro sobre mi pecho y prefirió rodearme con sus brazos el cuello así que tomé con los míos su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo más a mí y evitando totalmente girar.

 **[Tengo cicatrices, incluso cuando no siempre se pueden ver. El dolor es difícil pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo... no lo siento]**

Nuestro cuerpo parecía encajar perfectamente en ese baile, como si hubiéramos nacido para eso... Nuestras alturas eran las apropiadas, incluso la altura de nuestros corazones, el largo de nuestros brazos, no faltaba ni sobraba nada. Sólo eramos él y yo, la compenetración perfecta.

 **[Presta atención, espero que estés escuchando porque estoy bajando la guardia, ahora mismo estoy completamente indefenso]**

Harry podía escuchar el corazón del ojinegro acelerado. Él estaba nervioso... él sentía que podía caer ahí mismo, pero nunca sospechó que Severus estuviese igual que él. Sus cuerpos disfrutaban de la música, la letra... todo.

 **[Puedo sentir tu corazón dentro del mío, Lo siento. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Lo siento. Sé que sólo pierdo el tiempo y yo espero que no te alejes de mí]**

Severus se percató que Harry dejó de abrazarlo y se alejó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me harás daño... —Dijo Harry mientras caminaba para retirarse—

 **[Sólo tus ojos verán mi corazón, para cuando estés solo y olvides quién eres, pierdo la mitad de mí cuando estamos separados]**

-Sí. —Grité y Harry volteó ante mi cinismo— -Sí, te haré daño. —Comencé a acercarme a él— -Y te haré mucho daño a veces, Harry. Y tú me lastimarás también, unas veces más que otras... —Observé como Harry calmaba su mirada y humedecía sus labios— -Y trataremos ¡Maldición! En serio trataremos de no hacernos daño, pero a veces será imposible... —Dije recordando la frase que Dumbledore me dijo aquella noche; El amor es guerra y la guerra es amor. El ojiverde me miraba con atención— -Y entonces lo solucionaremos, trataremos de estar bien. A veces tú lo intentarás más que yo pero otras veces yo haré lo mismo, porque estamos enamorados... Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti. Y no lo sé, no sé si viviremos lo que resta de nuestras vidas juntos, pero déjame intentarlo. Déjame intentar más esta vez. —Dije finalizando—

 **[Ahora me conocen sólo tus ojos, sólo tus ojos]**

-T-ú... —Balbuceó el ojiverde— -No entie-ndo lo q-ue dic-es... ¿cómo t-ú?

—Le extendí mi varita— -Entonces, obsérvalo.

-Y-o no soy bueno en eso... —Dijo con una mirada que denotaba preocupación—

-Lo eres. Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no? Ahora te lo facilitaré. —Respondí convencido—

Harry tomó mi varita, la levantó poniendo atención a mi rostro.

-¡LEGEREMENS!

Harry había entrado en la mente de Severus, contempló cuando él llegó a presionar la herida que Nagini le había hecho al mayor, se impresionó al darse cuenta lo que Sev pensó de sus ojos y prometió que el menor no moriría ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sintió como se trasladaba a otro recuerdo, fue guiado hasta el bosque prohibido, se observaba a él después de que Voldemort le lanzará el maleficio asesino, sintió el corazón de Severus que latía fuerte, notó su alivió cuando se percató que estaba vivo, se dio cuenta que el Ojinegro lanzó un Imperius sobre Narcissa Malfoy, apreció como le ordenó y Narcissa le mintió a Voldemort mirándolo a los ojos. —Severus respiraba aceleradamente para no sacar a Harry de su mente— El ojiverde vio cómo Snape se levantaba sobre él contemplándolo dormir, experimentando las ganas de despertarlo y decir cuánto lo quería, notó como se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que no se podía permitir sentir amor. Sintió los celos que le hizo sentir al mayor por verle abrazado de Ginny para después irse por algunos días de Hogwarts ya que el ojinegro se sentía asfixiado por no poder expresarle su amor. Se percató de la culpabilidad que pasaba por la mente de Severus cuando había sido brusco con él. Puso atención cuando Snape estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que él le gritaba, se dio cuenta de cómo Sev quiso remediar eso. Observó con atención cuando Severus les gritaba a Lucius y a Draco reclamándoles que Narcissa era la culpable que su felicidad ya no estuviera. Contempló como Snape se ponía de pie para seguirlo cuando él fue atacado por dos chicos. Miró cómo lanzó el expelliarmus a los dos estudiantes mientras corría para abrazarlo y despertarlo mientras el ojinegro le pedía a Hermione que no le dijera quién lo había encontrado, contempló cómo Severus lo visitó mientras el menor estaba dormido en la enfermería, se trasladó a la noche donde el mayor admitió sus sentimientos frente a Dumbledore, Harry experimentó el miedo que tenía Sev al decirle lo que sentía justo hace momentos y por último vio a Snape en Central Park frente a su edificio, sintió sus nervios al acercarse pero el ojiverde ya no estaba ahí.

Severus ya no podía mantener a Harry en sus pensamientos, reprimió lo que estaba sintiendo cuando Harry salió, Severus se sentó ya que no encontraba fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie. El ojiverde lo miraba con atención para después sentarse junto a él.

-¿Algo que me quieras decir? —Preguntó Harry—

Me sorprendí al escucharlo, le había mostrado todo lo que sentí por todo este tiempo y él preguntaba eso. —Volteé a mirarlo, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro—

-¿Hay algo que quieras escuchar? —Observé ese brillo en sus ojos que había desaparecido cuando lo vi en el gran comedor la última vez, era clara la respuesta y antes de que él pudiera decir algo—

-Te amo, Harry. —Acaricié su mejilla mientras él se acercaba más a mí—

-Creo que... no te escuché bien. —Dijo sonriendo con sus labios cerrados—

-Te amo, te estoy amando, Harry. —Me sentía aliviado al decirle esto, pensé que me sentiría avergonzado, pero eso no pasó, yo en verdad quería decirle—

-Yo a ti, Sev. —Dijo colocándose en mi regazo mientras yo lo abrazaba por la cintura—

Harry posó sus labios sobre los de Snape, sintiendo la suavidad ellos, era un beso tierno, sin presión a intensificarlo, Severus trató de demostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la cintura del ojiverde.

-Duerme conmigo hoy. —Me sorprendí al escuchar al menor decir eso—

Él me observó sonriendo ante mi cara de confusión y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Quita ese pensamiento en donde aseguras que soy un pervertido, Sev. Sólo quiero dormir contigo y quizá... —Lo interrumpí, yo quería experimentar eso de sólo dormir junto a él—

-Sólo dormir. —Harry se carcajeó y se levantó extendiéndome su mano para poder irnos de ahí—

Tomé la mano de Harry y entrelacé mis dedos en ella, fui testigo de como el ojiverde se sorprendió por eso, caminé por todo el castillo junto con él en esa forma importándome poco si nos observaban ¡y vaya que lo hicieron! Hasta llegar a mi despacho, donde tomé la cintura de mi ojiverde colocando un beso sobre su mejilla, susurré la contraseña y apareció mi puerta que llevaba a mis aposentos.

Cuando Harry entró apreció paredes color café fuerte y una cama que se parecía a la que tenía él en su torre pero esta era mucho más grande y con unos edredones de seda verdes, junto a ella estaban dos mesitas de noche con algunos libros sobre ellas. Observó el respaldo de la cama de Severus que era color negro donde si admirabas con atención apreciabas el escudo de su casa. Notó la chimenea que Sev prendió con un movimiento de varita y la mesa con dos sillas a lado de la ventana. Severus entró a una puerta que el menor supuso era el guardarropa y salió de ahí vestido con unos pantalones sueltos negros y una camisa gris de manga larga, junto con él llevaba ropa en sus manos.

-¿Impresionado? ¿Te imaginabas algo peor? —Dije al ojiverde que me veía con curiosidad—

-Me imaginaba cráneos, calderos, fotos de mí desnudo y serpientes por todos lados. —Dijo con tono burlón el menor—

-Lamento destruir tu fantasía. —Dije colocando un beso en su frente y extendiéndole ropa para que pudiera dormir— -Aunque fotos de ti... lo pensaré. Detrás de ti está el baño puedes ir a cambiarte ahí.

-¿Por qué frente a ti no? —Dijo con esa voz seductora que ya conocía—

-Porque... sólo dormiremos. ¿Recuerdas? —Lo besé tomándolo por la cintura y guiándolo hasta el baño— -Ahora, cámbiate. —Observé que él frunció el ceño y cerré la puerta riéndome—

Me acosté en la cama y escuché cómo abrían la llave de la bañera, ese chico quería tentarme pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Tomé uno de mis libros que tenía a lado y comencé a leer, hasta que el ojiverde salió del baño mirándome sonriente y subiéndose a la cama hasta llegar a mi lado, cerca... muy cerca. Coloqué mi libro devuelta y apagué la luz mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sev... Yo... yo no te di nada de regalo de cumpleaños.

—Sonreí ante comentario de Harry, si supiera que yo ni siquiera recordaba mi cumpleaños—

-Estás aquí ¿No?

Observé como el ojiverde sonreía y se acurrucaba más a mi cuerpo, mientras yo inhalaba cada aroma que él me pudiera compartir, me encantaba tenerlo aquí.

-Harry... —Rompí el silencio que me resultaba estupendo, él se volteó observándome, podía ver el verde de sus ojos gracias a luz que irradiaba esa noche por la ventana mientras acariciaba su cintura—

-¿Todo bien? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de sólo dormir? —Dijo riéndose y dándome un beso fugaz—

-Te quería pedir un favor... —Me puse nervioso y él lo sintió—

-¿Qué pasa? —Ahora hablaba con un tono más serio—

-Tú... aquella noche en el cementerio. Tú me dijiste que fuiste a despedirte de ese Severus Snape que viste morir ¿no? —Él asintió con curiosidad en su mirada—

-¿Podemos enterrar también al Severus Snape que se protegió en su disfraz? —Tragué saliva— ¿Podemos enterrar al que te hizo daño? —Lo miré para buscar una respuesta en sus ojos y sentí un nudo en mi garganta—

Harry acarició mi mejilla limpiando la lagrima que ni siquiera yo había notado, me sonrió y me besó.

-¿Tenemos que enterrar también al bailarín por excelencia? —Dijo mirándome con atención y sonreí al ver cómo era ese chico—

-Con ese te puedes quedar... y conmigo también. Tómalo como una oferta. —Dije acariciando su cintura—

-La acepto. —Sonrió y me besó intentando intensificar el beso pero lo detuve y él me hizo una mueca, casi un puchero, me reí ante esa acción tan infantil—

-Sólo hay que dormir. —Dije sonriendo mientras él se volteaba y yo seguía abrazándolo por la cintura—

-Sev... —Susurró el menor— -Quédate conmigo... —Antes de que él pudiera terminar esa frase—

-Siempre. —Deposité un beso en su hombro—

Noté cómo la respiración de Harry se hacía más liviana y sonreí, él siempre aceptó el incomodo sofá, siempre aceptó lo poco que yo le demostraba. —Suspiré pesado al recordar eso—

-Ahora tendrás que aceptar todo lo que voy a demostrarte, Harry. —Pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos para dormir—

Canción: If I could fly- 1D, Nunca he sido fan de One direction pero debo admitir que esta canción me llega al corazón, fue la que me inspiró a realizar este fic así que no me atreví a cambiarla.

Cuenta wattpad; Maluvlz (Trataré de subir todas las historias acá)


	16. Capítulo 16- Sólo abrázame, Harry

Desperté sonriendo por lo que había pasado ayer, no recordaba que podía dormir tan bien. Sev me había dicho que me amaba, me di la vuelta queriendo que él estuviera ahí y una sensación que ya había experimentado antes recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que el ojinegro no estaba.

-Al fin despertaste. —El ojinegro interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras llevaba una bandeja en sus manos— -Quise prepararte el desayuno. —Sonreí al ver que Severus demostró un poco de nervios al decir lo último—

-¿Cocinas? —Pregunté mientras él ponía la bandeja sobre mi piernas y se sentaba en frente mío—

-Sí... pero sólo para chicos que me gustan. —Dijo con tono burlón mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca—

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes han sido esos chicos? —Coloqué la bandeja a un lado de la cama y me acerqué a él—

-Déjame pensar... —Respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla—

-Te parecerá sorpresa cómo un hombre tan magnifico y atractivo —Expresó con sarcasmo— -Sólo le ha preparado el desayuno a una persona en toda su vida.

-¿Quién será? —Dije tomándolo del cuello—

-Un chico con unos hermosos ojos color verde.

-¿De esos que te hacen pensar qué será el mundo mágico sin ellos?—Cuesioné recordando lo que había dicho el ojinegro cuando observó mis ojos en la casa de los gritos—

-No, Harry. —Acarició mi mejilla— -De esos que te hacen pensar qué será de tu vida sin ellos.

-Curioso, Snape. A mí me pasa lo mismo con unos ojos que yo conozco a la perfección. —Él se colocó a lado de mí y yo incliné mi cabeza en su hombro—

-Haremos el ridículo hoy ¿Lo sabes?—Cambió el tema ya que se había sonrojado al escucharme hablar así sobre él—

-¿En dónde? —Pregunté curioso en realidad no sabía en dónde—

-En el baile. —Respondió determinado—

—Sonreí al imaginarme bailar con Sev como lo hicimos ayer, él era bueno guiándome—

-¿Quién te dijo que iré contigo? —Respondí con mi tono burlón—

-Creo que sigues confundiendo las preguntas con las afirmaciones, cariño. —Maldición, él logró que yo sonriera como un idiota al decir sólo una básica palabra que en su boca sonaba simplemente perfecta—

Harry observó a Snape atentamente a ese par de esmeraldas, Severus se sentía más liviano... tranquilo. Se preguntaba cómo el menor había podido desgarrar ese disfraz que él le intentó mostrar, se preguntaba cómo sería su vida en unos años.

Snape se acercó lentamente, acariciando mi cabello por detrás para acercarme a sus labios, Sev me besó disfrutando cada fricción de segundo, sentí como el ojinegro quería demostrarme que ya no me tenía qué preocupar si él no estaba por las mañanas, que él se quedaría conmigo.

-Tienes que ir a cambiarte, el baile será en unas horas. —El mayor le recordó a Harry mientras acariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa—

-¿Tenemos que ir? —Hice una mueca mientras él sonreía ante esa acción y depositaba un beso en mis labios—

-Sí, tenemos. Al menos que quieras enfrentar la ira de Minerva. —Harry se rió por tal comentario—

-Está bien... pero vendré por ti para llegar juntos. —Me pareció extraño usar el término juntos, pero él y yo ahora lo estábamos ¿no?—

-No se diga más. —Tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso fugaz como a señal de promesa—

Me despedí con ese beso de Severus, esperé a que él me avisará que no había nadie en el pasillo pero él no hizo eso, tomó mi mano, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó, importándole poco si había alguien que pudiera vernos.

Caminé con mis mejillas rojas y sintiendo un calor en mi cuerpo, este era diferente... ¿Esto era amor? Le dije la contraseña a la dama gorda y ella me dejó pasar con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hoy todo parecía más bonito, hasta sus gritos simulando cantar me parecían lindos.

-¡HARRY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! —Dijo un Ron asustado cuando entré—

-Sí, Harry. Dónde estabas...— Prosiguió George con un sarcasmo en su voz que demostraba que él sabía la razón del porqué no llegué a dormir a la Torre—

-Yo... estoy bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Dije tocando el hombro de Ron—

-¿Listo para el baile? —Me observó Hermione—

-Te prestaré a mi objeto sexual para que baile contigo —Dijo Neville refiriéndose a Seamus mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, las mejillas de su pareja se tornaron color rojo— Al parecer Seamus no era el único que sorprendía con esos comentarios.

-Y te dejaré saltar con Dean. —Se rió Ginny, ella estaba consciente que yo no sabía bailar—

—Me reí ante ese comentario y mis amigos siguieron mi risa—

-Yo, yo en realidad iré con alguien al baile. —Dije omitiendo el nombre—

-¿Quién? —Preguntó Seamus mientras que George y Hermione me miraban con cara de complicidad y los demás chicos con cierta confusión en su rostro—

-Es una sorpresa, esperen y verán. —Dije mientras me apartaba de ellos—

Decidí ordenar mi traje que llevaría aún faltaban unas horas e imaginé la cara de todos cuando me vieran entrando con Sev, ellos estarán bastante impresionados.

 **NARRA SEVERUS**

El baile comenzaría a las 8 de la noche, sería en el patio de Hogwarts, Sé que será espectacular puesto que Minerva supervisó todo, esa mujer es perfeccionista.

Me vestí algo temprano, la puntualidad era algo que me gustaba y era una virtud que conservaba desde pequeño. Llevaba mi traje negro de gala y sobre él coloqué mi gran capa, decidí hacer algo con mi cabello y finalicé haciendo una trenza desordenada.

Decidí relajarme, faltaban unos 30 minutos para que llegará Harry y ese chico siempre se retrasaba no veo el porqué esta vez sería la exepción. Tomé un libro muggle que compré cuando fui a buscar a Potter a Nueva York y él no estaba ahí, el nombre de éste era "La vida es bella" ya lo llevaba avanzado... era una historia bastante triste aparentando no serlo.

Recordé la frase que leí mientras me tomaba unas semanas de descanso, ese fragmento me hizo darme cuenta de lo que tenía qué hacer.

"Si pudiera te prestaría mis ojos para que vieras la falta que le hacen los tuyos, te prestaría mis labios sedientos de ti, que mueren por un beso de los tuyos, te prestaría el corazón y el alma, para que te des cuenta del gran amor que me haces sentir. Por un minuto ocupa mi lugar, no para que entiendas, sino para que sientas..." —Básicamente eso hice cuando dejé que el ojiverde entrará en mi mente— Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior... —Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su pensamiento—

Me sorprendí al ver a Harry bastante atractivo, más de lo normal.

-Qué presentable te ves, Harry. —Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el ojiverde ocultaba su sonrojo— -Llegaste temprano...

-Sí, quise ser puntual. A ti te gusta eso. —Depositó un beso en mis labios— -Y luces realmente increíble, Sev.

-Estoy consciente de lo atractivo que soy, Harry. —Dije con arrogancia mientras me sentaba en el sofá tomando el libro y Harry rodaba lo ojos—

-¿Qué lees? —Preguntó acercándose a mí, extendí mis piernas en el sofá para qué él pudiera sentarse en el hueco de ellas y recargarse en mi pecho—

-Un libro, te lo presento. Libro él es Harry, Harry él es un libro que sirve para leer. —Dije sonriendo sobre su cabeza que descansaba en mi pecho—

—Harry sonrió ante mi comentario y coloqué un beso en su cabello—

-¿Es triste? —Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mano que abrazaba su cintura—

-Sí, Harry. Es triste... —Respondí con sinceridad—

-¿Entonces por qué quieres leer algo que es triste?

-Porque no deja de ser bonito. —Dije depositando otro beso—

-Creo que ya comprendo. —Explicó después que habían pasado unos segundos mientras yo seguía leyendo mi libro— -Cuando te vi triste entrando en el gran comedor... tú me seguías pareciendo la persona más hermosa que he visto, Sev. —Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para verme y le di un beso en su frente—

Este chico tenía tantas facetas como yo, y este estaba siendo malditamente tierno.

-Lee en voz alta. —Exigió—

Sonreí con tal tono, y me acerqué a su oído comenzando a leer...

-Ah... Me olvidaba decirte, que tengo unas ganas de hacerte el amor que no te puedes imaginar —Observé como el color rojo formaba parte de sus mejillas— -Pero esto no se lo diré a nadie, sobre todo a ti. Deberían torturarme para obligarme a decirte. —Coloqué un beso en su mejilla mientras él cerraba los ojos— -Que quiero hacer el amor contigo, no sólo una vez, sino cientos de veces, pero a ti no te lo diré nunca... —Observé como los labios de Harry formaban una sonrisa— -Sólo si me volviera loco te diría que haría el amor contigo aquí, delante de tu casa...—Mordí su lóbulo— -Toda la vida. —Finalicé—

-Eso fue... realmente... —Dijo buscando una palabra apropiada—

-Sabrás ese término cuando acabe la noche. —Dije mordiendo el lóbulo de Harry, él sonrió ante ese comentario—

Vi como se ponía de pie y me indicaba con esos ojos verdes que era hora de irnos, tomé su mano entrelazando mis dedos en ella, y le dediqué una mirada tranquilizadora.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, sentía que el menor a veces pensaba que yo lo soltaría debido a los estudiantes que veíamos en los pasillos, pero por mi mente nunca pasó soltarlo de nuevo. Cuando salimos para llegar al Jardín, era una belleza. Había cristales blancos flotando arriba de todos nosotros pero estos no ocultaban las hermosas estrellas que había esa noche, ellos prácticamente decoraban esas estrellas. La luna era la más grande que jamás habré visto, sentí las miradas de todos los estudiantes puestas en nosotros cuando llegábamos. Los amigos de Harry tenían la boca abierta y susurraban.

Dumbledore anunció que era hora de iniciar el gran Baile, todos tomaron su lugar y sabía bien que Harry yo no teníamos uno, así que lo tomé de la cintura y lo dirigí hasta el centro de la pista, donde nadie nos pudiese observar.

 **[Lo haremos todo, cada cosa por nosotros mismos. No necesitamos nada ni nadie]**

Harry se puso nervioso por ver cómo todos bailaban tan delicadamente y organizados, me observó preocupado.

 **[Si me acuesto aquí, si sólo me acuesto aquí ¿Te acostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?]**

-Sólo abrázame, Harry. —Él sonrió y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras yo lo tomé de la cintura—

 **[No sé cómo decir, cómo me siento. Esas dos palabras(Te amo), se dicen mucho pero no lo suficiente]**

Harry seguía mis movimientos, era tranquilo... nadie más existía en esa pista, sólo él y yo.

 **[Si me acuesto aquí, si sólo me acuesto aquí ¿Te acostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?]**

Harry bajó sus brazos para colocar sus manos en mi pecho mientras yo seguía abrazándolo por la cintura, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me hacía ver su alma, su mirada era tan intensa que me hacía sentirme débil, tan vulnerable por culpa de ese par de esmeraldas que Harry llamaba ojos.

 **[Olvida lo que hemos dicho antes de que nos volvamos mayores, muéstrame el jardín que esté explotando de vida]**

-Gracias. —Dije acercando su cuerpo más a mí—

-¿Por qué? —Me miró mientras sonreía—

-Por volver.

-No te puedes librar de mí, Sev.

Harry se sentía seguro en los brazos de Snape, sintió que Severus no lo soltaría, eso no pasaría.

 **[Si me acuesto aquí, si sólo me acuesto aquí ¿Te acostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?]**

Severus y Harry estaban en su propio mundo mientras que muchas parejas comenzaban a abandonar la pista, haciendo que la mayoría de ellas pudieran apreciar al Profesor bailando con su alumno.

-¡Ellos arruinaron mi baile! —Dijo una furiosa Mcgonadall— -Y están a punto de besarse, Albus. ¿Tú estabas enterado de esto?

-Minerva, no me digas que tú no estabas enterada de esto. —Mcgonadall se puso seria y frunció el ceño—

-¿De qué estás hablando? —Fingió desconcierto—

-¿Me dirás a mí que paseabas con tu esposo por Central Park? Minerva, tu esposo y tú nunca fueron a Nueva York.

—La animaga había sido descubierta—

-Sólo ayudaba un poco al destino, Albus. Y tú también lo hiciste.

Albus apreció con atención a la pareja y por unos segundos observó como Severus volteaba a verlo y le sonreía desde lejos, ahí comprendió que las cuentas estaban saldadas y que Snape le había perdonado todo, todo lo que le ocultó de la guerra, todos los secretos que él había guardado.

 **[Todo lo que soy, todo lo que siempre fui... Está aquí en tus ojos perfectos, ellos son todo lo que puedo ver] [No sé dónde, confuso también sobre el cómo, solo sé que estas cosas nunca cambiarán para nosotros]**

Harry levantó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Sev, mientras que el mayor cerraba ese espacio que había entre ellos para posar sus labios con los del menor, Severus acarició la cintura del muchacho y lo llenaba sentir la tranquilidad de ese beso, eran ellos demostrando todo lo que habían callado.

Se separaron al escuchar a Seamus gritar;

-¡Con más pasión! —Mientras que todos los amigos reían ante su imprudencia—

Harry me llevó de la mano hacia sus amigos, me sentía un poco incómodo pero las cosas habían cambiado después de la guerra, esos chicos que yo conocí... habían madurado. Excepto Seamus, se contradijo mentalmente. Observaba con atención a Harry hablar con cada uno, disfrutaba la manera en la que él cambiaba su forma de ser o actuar dependiendo la persona. Harry incluso habló con la Profesora Sybill Trelawney algo que creí imposible, nunca fui capaz de mantener una conversación con esa mujer pero Harry lo hacía parecer fácil.

-Tienes una paciencia bastante peculiar. —Le susurré en el oído cuando lo dejaron tranquilo—

-¿Te refieres por la Profesora Sybill? —Asentí con la cabeza—

-Sev... la paciencia con las personas no es una de tus cientos de virtudes. —Dijo con sarcasmo lo último y depositó un beso en mi mejilla—

-¿Quieres ver como tampoco es la tuya? —Enarqué una ceja—

-Soy la persona más paciente del mundo. —Me respondió con orgullo—

-Entonces, salgamos de aquí para demostrarte lo contrario. —Dije tomándolo de la mano—

Nos dirigimos a las mazmorras, quería llevarlo a mis aposentos, quería hacerle el amor a Harry.

Cuando vimos el pasillo y éste estaba completamente vacío, Harry se abalanzo sobre mí mordiendo mi labio inferior sentí cómo perdía su control, lo llevé besándolo y tomando su cintura hasta la entrada de mi puerta dónde pude al fin besarle cómo yo quería, él acariciaba mi pecho por encima de la ropa y yo me sentía tan bien con eso. Abrí la puerta y él entró, cuando la cerré Harry desabrochó la capa que llevaba, lo aparté para poder susurrar el hechizo y la puerta de mis aposentos apareciera, maldije en mi interior tener que separarme de mi ojiverde por esa fracción de segundos.

Harry pasó delante de mí, veía como aún ponía atención en cada rastro de la habitación mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-Aún no tengo fotos de ti desnudo. —Dije rodeándolo con mi brazos por detrás—

-Prefiero que estén las tuyas. —Respondió volteándose y acariciando mi mejilla—

-Así que... ¿No me voy a librar de ti tan fácil? —Recordé lo que el pequeño me había dicho mientras bailábamos—

-Yo aún recuerdo que soy de tu propiedad. —Tragué saliva al escuchar eso, sentí como las palabras del ojiverde abrazaban mi corazón—

—Coloqué mi mano acariciando su cabello por detrás—

-Harry...

-Sólo hazme el amor, Sev. —En ningún momento apartó su mirada de la mía—

-Te volviste loco. —Dije recordando el fragmento que le había leído a Harry y él me sonrió sonrojado—

Besé su cuello recorriendo mi lengua lentamente.

-Esto es mío.

Besé sus labios.

-Esto es mío.

Mordí su barbilla la cual era uno de sus puntos sensibles.

-Esto es mío.

Acaricié su pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Esto también es de mi propiedad.

Harry se sentía deseado, esas palabras hicieron despertar aún más sus sentimientos por el ojinegro.

Coloqué mi mano detrás del cabello de Harry y él se encargó de sellar ese beso, disfrutaba los labios del ojiverde, sus movimientos eran suaves mientras tomaba la orilla de mi traje para que me acercará más a él, el menor adentró su lengua en mi boca tomándose su tiempo recorriendo todo a su paso y sentí cómo estaba perdiendo el control de mi propio cuerpo, podría pasarme horas besando de esa forma a Harry, sólo sentir esa sensación de placer. Yo no quería detener ese beso pero me percaté que el ojiverde se estaba intentando quitar su ropa y eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir.

-No, tú dijiste que eras la persona más paciente del mundo ¿cierto? —Harry me miraba con su respiración acelerada—

Comencé a quitar su capa que llevaba dejándola caer, lamía su lóbulo mientras él cerraba sus ojos y seguía con esa respiración, me encantaba saber que yo era el que la provocaba. Desabroché su camisa blanca mientras acariciaba su espalda descubierta, Harry era más color rojo que persona y sonreí al ver sus mejillas de esa forma, él se encargo de sus zapatos y calcetines, yo ansiaba quitarle ese pantalón pero decidí tomar mi tiempo, resulta que también puedo ser muy paciente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Harry? —Dije volteando su cuerpo contra el mío comenzando a besar su cuello, él sólo emitía sonidos gracias a esa sensación—

-Yo... quiero quit-arte la rop-a. —Observé cómo tomó aire para decir lo que quería y me besó hasta que caí en la cama sentado—

-Sólo hazlo. —Abrí un poco mis piernas y pegué su cuerpo entre ellas—

Harry nunca había visto completamente a Snape desnudo, esto era nuevo para él. Así que tomó todo el valor que tenía y comenzó a quitar el saco de Sev, observó cómo el ojinegro cedía ante lo que él quería, nunca se pudo imaginar del todo esto. El mayor sentía las manos del ojiverde desabotonar su camisa negra con cuidado, él nunca había dejado que alguien lo viera totalmente, tenía cicatrices que la guerra había dejado y no todas eran una experiencia que a él le enorgullecerán, Severus cerró los ojos cuando Harry logró sacar toda su camisa él estaba experimentando una oleada de sentimientos que había reprimido, notó como las manos de Harry vagaron por sus cicatrices... Harry las recorría con su indice como si estuvieran frescas, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de Sev el día que fueron hechas.

-Eres hermoso, Severus. —Lo susurró muy cerca de mis labios—

-¿Te has visto tú?

Me abalancé sobre él quedándonos de pie ambos con nuestros torsos descubiertos, pasé mis uñas sobre la espalda de Harry observando con atención cómo jadeaba ante esa acción, quería demostrarle que él podía sentir suficiente placer aún así fuesen sólo caricias o rasguños... Harry coló sus manos como un experto por la hebilla de mi cinturón y comenzó a bajar mi pantalón junto con el boxer deslizandolos por mi piernas hasta llegar abajo donde lo ayude para que saliese por completo, me sorprendí ante ese gesto.

-Eso fue astuto, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —Susurré en su oído mientras lo aprisionaba contra la pared besando, haciendo un camino por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo—

-Mi maestro de pociones lo enseña bastante bien. —Murmuró con dificultad—

Ese chico no sabía cuánto me excitaba al escuchar eso, Pude observar el miembro de Harry pidiendo atención incluso detrás de la tela de ese pantalón pero lo descubrí mirando el mío que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Comencé a bajar su pantalón lentamente, no quería apresurar las cosas... quería guardar cada detalle en mi mente.

Acaricié toda la línea de su espina dorsal haciendo un pequeño camino donde el chico sólo cerraba los ojos ante las sensaciones hasta que llegué a su cabello donde entrecerré mis dedos y empujé con mi cuerpo el suyo para que se pudiera mantener contra la pared, comencé a besarle intentando intensificar el beso lamiendo su labio, nuestras lenguas peleaban para ver quién tendría el poder esta noche, nuestras partes bajas se rozaban para hacer fricción, Harry jadeó en mi boca ante el contacto y ese sonido me hizo perder más la cordura, lo tomé de la cintura cargándolo para que él pudiera abrazarme con sus piernas y recorrer toda mi espalda con sus manos, noté cómo el ojiverde movía sus caderas para sentir menos ansiedad mientras seguíamos con esa pelea a muerte en nuestras bocas, fui testigo de cómo era yo el que salía victorioso en esa batalla ya que Harry estaba completamente nublado.

Mientras Harry seguía sobre mí, lo llevé hasta la cama colocando su cuerpo cuidadosamente sobre ella, podía sentir la mirada del ojiverde, analizando cada movimiento mientras respiraba acelerado dejando notar que no es la persona más paciente del mundo, él se sostenía con sus dos codos para poder mirarme así que me coloqué cuidadosamente sobre él dejando una pierna de cada lado y lo besé hasta que su cuerpo cayó por completo. Harry tenía una esencia inexplicable, un aroma que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a lamer su cuello mientras que Harry comenzó a rasguñar mi espalda, había descubierto que no importaba si fuese tierno o rudo, el ojiverde seguía enterrando sus uñas en mí. Jadeé en su cuello por mi miembro chocando con el suyo, el calor que sentía era anormal y lujurioso, comencé a bajar depositando besos por todo su pecho donde me detuve para lamer un pezón lo cual hizo que Harry emitiera un sonido nuevo para mis oídos, me gustaba saber cuáles eran los puntos sensibles del menor, así podría sacar provecho.

-Sev... —El ojiverde pedía más atención—

-Qué suerte que soy buena persona, Harry. —Murmuré bromeando—

Acaté la orden de Harry y comencé a deslizar mi lengua por todo su pecho, succionando en ciertas partes dejando ver marcas rojas en él, El menor se retorcía pidiendo que los besos se fueran hacia abajo y sonreí al verlo tan ansioso, dejé las partes sensibles de mi ojiverde para bajar hasta llegar a la orilla de esos bóxer que quería quitar con urgencia, metí mis dedos sobre este para arrastrarlos dejando notar ese miembro que tanto había extrañado, pude ver como el liquido pre-seminal se hacía notar, la mirada de Harry estaba atenta a mis movimientos y en ningún momento dejé de observarlo.

-Sólo disfruta. —Le dije sin apartar mi mirada sobre la suya—

Abrí un poco más sus piernas deslizándome hasta casi tocar el suelo y jalé su cuerpo hacia mí, comencé a depositar besos lentamente en el interior de sus muslos haciendo que Harry cerrará sus ojos e inclinará su cabeza... Tomé su miembro dando masaje lento de arriba hacia abajo sin seguir la respiración del menor, me incliné para recorrer con mi lengua todo el líquido que se encontraba en su punta, Harry no dejaba de realizar movimientos de cadera, él pedía más. Abrí mi boca para cubrir todo su miembro, noté como las manos de Harry pasaron por mis hombros hasta encontrar mi cuero cabelludo donde entrecerró sus dedos dejándome ver que estaba perdido en esos momentos.

Aumenté el movimiento de mano, presionando sobre el miembro mientras que mi lengua trabaja en su punta, mis manos recorrían su pecho y la suya seguía sobre mi cabello, Harry se sentía fuera de su cuerpo experimentando sensaciones nuevas, intentó advertirle al mayor que estaba apunto de correrse pero no lo logró, se corrió en la lengua de Snape que mantenía haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su punta, Severus lamió todo lo que Harry le proporcionó y volvió a subir para toparse con la mirada del menor, su rostro denotaba excitación, tenía unos cabellos sobre su frente y a él le parecía lo más hermoso que hubiese visto. Snape juró que jamás dejaría ir otra vez a Harry, Snape se imaginó una vida con esos ojos verdes.

-Te amo, Sev. —Musitó Harry aún con las sensaciones de su anterior espasmo—

Harry sintió la boca de su profesor devorando sus labios, el ojinegro volvía a morder sus puntos sensibles, Harry jamás se imaginó que delicadas caricias lo hicieran sentir tan bien, tan cálido, tan lleno de amor. El mayor entrelazó sus dedos con las mano de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo un camino de su pecho hasta su miembro, él necesitaba al ojiverde.

El menor logró que Sev se quedará debajo de él y comenzó a repartir mordiscos sobre su cuello, Snape respiraba aceleradamente pero intentaba no aparentar lo excitado que estaba e inclinó su cabeza para dar total accesibilidad al menor, Harry comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a ese miembro que tanto se había hecho del rogar, esto era nuevo para él, quería probar todo en Snape. Los ojos verdes buscaron a los negros quienes lo observaban atentamente, esperando con qué movimiento lo sorprendería, esa conexión en sus miradas era única. Harry sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo el tronco, Sev enterró sus uñas en las sabanas de seda verde, se sentía deseado, se sentía perdido, se sentía amado. El menor abrió su boca para probar por completo a Severus, hacía movimientos lentos... él tenía una maldita idea que no se iría tan rápido.

Severus acarició el cabello de Harry para manejarlo más rápido pero cuando sintió que el momento llegaba, el ojinegro se apartó de él.

-Aghh —Gritó frustrado—

-Eso fue mi venganza, Sev. —Dijo subiendo y besando al mayor—

Sev cerró los ojos al recordar los "castigos" que le proporcionaba a Harry, y lo volteó con rudeza para quedar encima de él, Snape quería estar a cargo.

-No juegues conmigo, Harry. —Dijo mordiendo su cuello—

Harry recordó esa frase el primer día que Snape lo había hecho sentir tan excitado con tan sólo una mordida en su oreja.

Snape comenzó a bajar mientras depositaba besos tiernos en la piel de Harry, notó como sus vellos se erizaban ante ese gesto.

-¡Sev! P-or favor —Se quejó el menor—

Severus no se hizo del rogar y abrió las piernas de Harry, murmuró un hechizo lubricador sobre la entrada del muchacho mientras que el menor se estremeció, era nuevo... Snape nunca había sido cuidadoso pero esto era diferente, Sev añoraba hacerle el amor y lo que el menor no sabía es que así serían las noches de ahora en adelante.

El ojinegro se apropió de la entrada de Harry con un dedo, presionando, haciendo círculos, pero el menor le pedía más así que Sev llevó tres dedos a la entrada de Harry mientras que comenzaba a colocar fugaces besos en su miembro que tenía nuevamente erecto, el ojiverde cerraba los ojos ante las sensaciones.

-Harry, ya no puedo esperar.

Severus se arrodilló sobre la cama abriendo las piernas de Harry para que él quedara entre ellas, El mayor empujó las piernas de harry hacia su dueño y el menor acató la orden, el mayor tomó su miembro deslizándolo por la entrada de Harry con cuidado mientras que el ojiverde le dedicaba jadeos rasposos, intercambiamos miradas que estaban perdidas por el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Severus quería ver la cara de su ojiverde cuando llegará a su esperado orgasmo, esperó unos segundos a que el menor se acostumbrará a su miembro, y comenzó a moverse, Harry inclinaba su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, Sev estaba amando ver la forma de la boca del menor, estaba entreabierta y dejaba escapar jadeos acelerados que eran como música para los oídos del mayor.

Harry comenzó a masajear su miembro al sentir que Severus aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, El mayor no podía ocultar lo que el ojiverde provocaba en él, dejaba escapar sus gemidos rasposos, la habitación se sentía calurosa, olía a deseo, pasión, amor... Observó como sus movimientos buscaban más placer haciendo que fuese más rápido, Harry aumentaba la acción sobre su falo, Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas mientras que las embestidas de Snape se volvían erráticas, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Snape sacó su miembro para abrazar a Harry colocándose de lado de él mientras abrazaba su cuerpo para traerlo a él, el ojiverde seguía respirando aceleradamente por su anterior orgasmo.

-Especial. —Dijo Harry volteando a ver sus ojos aún intentando controlar su respiración—

-¿De qué hablas, cariño? —Acaricié su cintura y él enrolló una pierna sobre la mía acercándose más—

-Del fragmento que me leíste antes de ir al baile, el término que buscaba, es especial. Tú me hiciste sentir especial esta noche, Severus. —Acariciaba mi mejilla—

-Tú ya eras especial. —Coloqué un beso en sus labios—

Harry se sonrojó ante mi comentario, mientras que se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo lo atraía abrazándolo de su cintura, arrastré las sábanas sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-Sé mi pareja. —Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar, no sabía si era pronto, no sabía si me estaba comportando como un intenso al preguntar esto después de haber hecho el amor—

Harry alejó su rostro de mi pecho para verme con una expresión de sorpresa fijamente, Harry por un momento esperó un comentario sarcástico o una burla pero se dio cuenta por la mirada de Snape que esto era real, que esto estaba sucediendo

-Pensé que ya lo éramos. —Dijo obsequiándome una media sonrisa, lo tomé por la cintura y volvió a su antigua posición, este era un abrazo único, estaba a punto de decirle que nos quedáramos ahí por siempre—

-Bueno... ahora todos lo sabrán. —Acaricié su cabello—

-Sólo con una condición... —Dijo levantando las sabanas, posicionándose sobre mi regazo y yo subí para recargarme en el respaldo, el ojiverde acariciaba las cicatrices que dejaba ver mi pecho así que lo abracé por la cintura— -Debes recordar que eres de mi propiedad.

Severus se percató como su corazón le era entregado a Harry, el ojiverde podría hacer lo que sea con él, pero estaba consciente que él tenía el del menor y sonrió al pensar que él lo había reclamado primero.

-Yo te reclamé antes, Harry. De mi propiedad.

Harry no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, pensaba en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante... ¿Severus seguiría con él? ¿Seguirían juntos?

Falta el final y el epílogo, abrazos.


End file.
